Mickey's Bar
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Having gotten out of an abusive relationship, Emma Roberts goes to a local bar in the city of Houston, Texas with a group of her friends for a night of drinking. However, things take a turn when she finds herself falling for a bartender with the nickname, The Undertaker, that works at a bar that her ex-boyfriend goes to a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter One

Arriving to Mickey's Bar, Emma parked her 1999 Red Pontiac Grand Prix GT in a slot near the front door. She turned the key over in the slot, and pulled it out with her right hand.

"It is time to party!" Ashley said, loudly. She stepped out of the backseat of the car, wearing a black tube mini dress and high heels. She ran her fingers through her blonde and black streaked hair before her eyes looked back towards the car. "Come on, you slow pokes!"

She opened up the driver side door of her car, and stepped out of the vehicle. Looking over, Emma noticed her two other friends, Candy and Jessica walking over to the front door in their short mini dresses and high heels. She looked down at the denim jacket that covered the white spaghetti strap dress that covered her down to her calves. _Perhaps I am wearing the wrong thing. All of my friends are wearing scantily clad clothes while I am pretty covered up._ Lifting her head, Emma noticed one of her friends motioning her to come on in. She took in a breath and made her way across the parking lot with the strap of her denim purse on her right shoulder. Her body stepped over the threshold of the bar, and came to an abrupt stop. Looking around, Emma quickly realized that the bar was a motorcycle bar. "Candy," Emma said, looking to her, "this is not the place for us to be."

"What are you talking about, Emma?" Candy replied. She spoke in a coy, playful tone. "This is a great place for us to party tonight."

"This is a motorcycle bar, Candy!" Emma tried to keep her voice not above a whisper despite her screaming at her. She looked at her with pure fear mixing with frustration. "This is the wrong kind of bar for us to be in tonight. We need to go now."

"Give it a few minutes, and I am sure that you will like it, Emma."

Opening her mouth, Emma watched her friend saunter off in a direction. _I should have known! When they told me that they want to surprise me with where we are going, I should have known that I would end up in a place like this!_ A heated breath escaped her mouth from realizing that she was taken to a place that was a breeding ground for danger and trouble. She looked towards the bar, and found an empty bar stool. She noticed her mouth to feel a bitch parched. Her curvy frame moved among the crowded people in the bar, and sat down upon the bar stool.

"What can I get for you tonight?"

She lifted her head at the sound of a deep voice speaking directly to her. Her eyes fell upon the form of a very tall man with his hair tied back in a pony tail, looking down at her with emerald-green eyes. _Holy shit! This guy is a total hottie! He is nothing like the other bartenders that I have seen around these parts before!_ Emma took a moment to gather her thoughts together before her voice could escape her mouth. "Water." She replied. Her voice escaped her mouth in a friendly yet soft tone. "Water would be okay."

"Sure thing, darling." He said. Speaking with a southern accent, he brought up a glass mug and placed it on the counter. "What brings you in here this evening?"

"Well..." She turned in the seat, and gestured over towards the pool table where her three friends were hitting on a group of bikers. "You see those three girls back there?"

"You mean the three girls that are pretending to be playmates?"

A soft chuckle escaped her mouth before she could stop it. "Yeah. Those three girls back there are my friends that I came with." She turned back around in her seat and looked up to him from where she sat. "They told me that they wanted me to go to a bar that I haven't been to before in this town, but they wanted it to be a surprise."

"You weren't expecting a biker bar, huh?"

"No, I wasn't." She watched him give her the glass of water before her right hand opened up her purse, and brought out her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house, sweetheart." he replied, smiling. "It's not often that I get to see such a pretty face in here that doesn't have less than a loin cloth covering her up."

_I really like this guy. He can make me laugh, and that is not a easy task for a man to do._ She smiles a bit more at him as she nodded her head to him. "I appreciate the compliment-"

"Mark." He replied, showing his hand to her. "Mark Callaway."

She slid one of her hands into his, and wrapped her fingers around his. Her dark brown eyes glistened in the lights of the bar as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mark. I'm Emma Roberts." A strand of her long, curly, black hair fell down from the top of her head, and danced across the fair complexion on her face.

"Here." He pulled his hand back, and brushed the hair back behind one of her ears. His eyes noticed a scar underneath her ear lobe that was in the shape of a cigarette burner. Mark focused on her face with a concerned look there. "How did you get that, Emma?"

She froze on the spot. She knew that he was looking at the very mark that her ex-boyfriend, Warren, had given to her the night that she broke up with him. "Um.." She looked around at the people who were around her at the moment. Her eyes found their way back towards the mug that she was drinking out of. "I don't really want to talk about it around so many people."

"Come with me."

She lifted her head, and looked to him with confusion starting to grow on her face. "Excuse me?" Her eyes noticed him to be gesturing towards her with his hand as he moved down to the end of the bar. Removing herself from the stool, Emma made her way down the way to where he was going to. She moved herself among the crowds of different people until she reached where he was.

"We are going to go upstairs, and talk." he replied. Mark looked over towards a spot at the bar to where his partner, Michael, was standing. He motioned to him that he was heading up the stairs before he looked back to her. "That way...you can tell me whose ass it is that I got to kick for putting their hands on you."

"That is not really-" She went silent from feeling his hand move on her hand. Her eyes glanced down to see his fingers moving between hers, securing her hand in his grasp. Emma took one more look up at him before her body begun to move up the stairs with him leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Two

Moving up the stairs with Mark, Emma thought about what she could tell him to hide the truth about what Warren has done to her. She didn't want anyone to know the horrible truth of what has really happened to her in the past two years that she dated him.

"Here is my office."

She snapped herself out of her thoughts, and noticed him motioning her into a large office with windows that faced the direction of the bar on the floor. Emma walked up towards the mirrors, and looked down at the ground below. _Wow. This is an impressive view from up here._ She eased her hands down on the windowsill, and gazed down at everyone having a good time.

"I take it that you like the view from up here." Mark said, pulling the door closed. He spoke in a calm, deep tone. "I come up here sometimes to look over everyone down there, and make sure that no one is doing something that is illegal."

"That sounds like a good idea." She replied. Emma looked, and discovered him sitting down on the long sofa that was in front of the windows.

"Have a seat, Emma." Patting on the sofa, he had himself situated at the other end of it, giving her room, as well as distance, between himself. "I believe that we are going to be here for a while."

She inhaled a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh. Her body moved on the sofa's middle seat, but gave herself room to keep from crowding him. Her eyes focused on her hands in her lap. "I don't know if you really want to hear the truth, Mark." Her voice trembled a bit as she spoke to him. "My story is not a pretty one."

"I don't care, Emma." Mark replied. He reached over, and lifted her head. "Tell me what is going on."

Looking at his eyes, she knew that there was no way that she could lie to him even if she tried to. Emma stifled a cry from coming out as she looked to him with watery eyes. "The mark that you found underneath my neck...is not the only that I have."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you..." She sniffled a bit. Emotions from the years of abuse she suffered at the hands of her ex-boyfriend started to show themselves. Turning her back to face him, her hands trembled a bit. She grabbed the sides of her jacket, and pulled it down her arms. Emma brought it halfway down, exposing where the word "Bitch" was carved into her skin of her upper back.

"Oh Emma.." Mark whispered. Moving over to her a bit closer, he placed the tips of his fingers against the writing that was embedded in her back. A soft, apologetic sigh escaped his mouth from finding her to be hurt like she was. "How long ago did this happen?"

"This happened about six months ago." She replied. Her body seemed to relax at his touch. She inhaled a breath of air as her hands held her jacket where it was on her at the moment. Her head bowed, and turned her gaze towards the lap of her white dress. "I got into a heated argument with my ex-boyfriend that led to him shoving me down, and carving that word into my skin with the tip of a razor-sharp knife."

"I am so sorry to hear that, Emma."

"Not as sorry as I am." She sniffled, trying her hardest to not cry in front of him. Feeling him ease one of his large hands on her bare shoulder, Emma turned herself around on the sofa, and looked towards him with her eyes watering.

"I am going to make a promise to you now, Emma." Mark reached up, and wiped her tears away from her face. He moved his hands to cup her face within his palms, but kept eye contact with her the entire time. "If I ever see this ex of yours, I will personally see to it that he walks out of here on crutches or he is taken out of here on a stretcher."

"You have no idea how much hearing those words makes me feel, Mark." She spoke with sincere appreciation. A smile started to emerge on her face among the marks of tears on her face. "I appreciate knowing that you would do that for me if you ever found my ex-boyfriend."

"I mean what I say, Emma. I will hurt his ass for hurting you."

Opening her mouth to speak, her ears caught the sound of cheering downstairs. She rose up from the sofa and window to a window. Emma looked down to the bar below. Her body froze instantly in fear.

"Emma?" Mark asked. Walking up beside her, he looked to her with concern in his eyes. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Her eyes locked on a young man with short black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She trembled at seeing him there in a three-piece suit, and smirking to the other men there. "It can't be..." she whispered, softly.

"It can't be what?"

Emma turned towards Mark and looked to him with tears in her eyes. "My ex-boyfriend just arrived here." She looked back to the window, and pointed towards where Warren was. "That's him. The gentleman in the suit among the other bikers at the bar is my ex."

"I know that punk." Mark spoke with a growl in his voice. "He is always trying to start trouble in here, and I have wanted to kick his ass for the longest time. Now...I am going to go kill the little mother fucker."

She found Mark storming out of there before she could so much as utter a word to prevent him. _Oh no! I can't let him fight him! He will end up getting hurt by Warren if his friends are here with him!_ Fearing the worst for him, Emma forced herself to pull her jacket up, and race out of the room after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Three

Emma turned a corner, and rushed down the stairs. Her mind filled with worry and concern. She had to get to Mark, and stop him from going after her ex-boyfriend. There was a fear that her ex would hurt him, badly. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, her eyes desperately searched for where Mark had went in the bar.

"Hello there, jack ass."

Catching the sound of his deep, southern voice, she jerked her head towards the sound. Her eyes fell upon where Mark was at the bar behind Warren._ Oh no! This is not going to be good!_ Emma drew in a breath as she watched her ex turn around on the stool, and look up at Mark with a coy look on his face.

"Yes?" Warren asked. He spoke in a cocky tone as his dark brown eyes focused in on him. "You want something?"

"You could say that." Mark replied. Looking over, he found Emma watching on out of fear and nervousness. He nodded his head to her once before his eyes found their way to the face of Warren. "I believe that it is time that I show you what I really think about you."

Emma widened her eyes at catching at what he said. She moved her mouth to tell him to back down from him, but silenced herself. Her eyes watched Mark grab Warren by the collar of jacket, and lift him up out of his seat. She brought one of her hands to her mouth, covering the shocked look on her face.

"Hey!" Warren struggled in the air with him. He glared down at him with a fiery look in his eyes. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

"Taking out the trash." Without a second to lose, Mark turned, and hurled Warren towards the front door of the bar. He watched him roll out the door with people catching sight of this. Walking towards the door, Mark looked at Emma with a firm look in his eyes but spoke in a gentle voice. "This won't take long."

She watched him stalk out the door after Warren. _I just know that something bad is going to happen to him tonight. I can't let him go out there by himself!_ She fought her fear, and hurried out the door after him. Her eyes looked over, and found Mark picking up Warren from the ground in the parking lot by his throat.

"So," Mark said, "you like to hit women."

"Who told you that?!" Warren asked. Turning his head, his eyes fell upon where Emma stood outside of the bar. He immediately became angry. "You told him, you fucking bitch!"

Her body tightened up at him screaming at her. She shivered in fear of seeing the same look on his face that he had when he carved the word into her back. Emma looked towards Mark, and found him noticing this as well in her.

"You know what?" Mark turned his full attention towards Warren, burning his gaze into his eyes. His hatred seeped from his body, and started to engulf her ex-boyfriend. "I don't let men who beat on women into Mickey's bar." Mark pulled his right hand back, and delivered a hard punch to Warren's face.

Emma widened her eyes a bit at seeing Warren going down to the ground from such a hard punch. She took in a breath at seeing him on the ground. _Oh my...I did not realize that Mark is that strong. He can take any man off his feet with just a single punch to their face, and throw them out of a building with just one push of his strong arms._ Moving her eyes, Emma noticed two men walking up on Mark from behind, holding bats in their hands. "Mark," Emma screamed, "behind you!"

"More to join the party?" Mark asked, turning around. He wrapped his hands around their throats and lifted them high off the ground. "I always love a great work out." Turning around, he went to drop the two men on the ground with a hard thud. He moved his gaze over, and found Emma on the ground with a staggering Warren over her.

"Take this, you stupid cunt!" Warren screamed, kicking her. "You were never good enough for me! You are nothing but a waste of space! You might as well die!"

Emma whimpered from his hard kicks to her midsection. "Please stop, Warren..." She wanted the abuse to end. She couldn't handle it anymore. All she truly wanted was to be loved, and to be cared for like she knew she deserved. With tears streaming down her face, Emma lifted up her head. She discovered Mark rushing towards where Warren was with her as his two friends were on the ground.

"Get away from her!" Grabbing Warren, Mark turned him around, and wrapped his hand around his throat once more. He tightened his grip, and lifted him high in the air. He burned his unbridled rage into Warren's mind. "Take my advice, you bastard, don't come back to this bar again if you want to keep living the rest of your pathetic life." Mark tossed him, and watched him land on top of his two friends that were on the ground from him shoving them down. He turned, and focused his eyes down onto a weakened Emma. Kneeling down, his eyes took on a concerned look while his voice grew into a deep whisper. "It's going to be okay now, Emma."

Without another word being said, Emma found herself being lifted up off the ground, and into his strong, muscular arms. She looked towards him with tears running down her face. Her body registered that the smooth, leather texture she was feeling was coming from his buttoned up, leather vest. Emma watched him towards her as she sniffled a bit before he looked back to her ex-boyfriend.

"If I ever see you around this bar, or around Emma, again...I will finish the job, and make sure that you regret the day that you put your hands on her." Mark stated. He spoke in a firm, deadly voice, making his point crystal clear towards her ex. Looking away from the three men, his eyes focused on her hurt form. "I am going to get you upstairs, and take a look at what he has done to you."

"O-okay." She managed out. Before she could stop herself, Emma started to cry softly from the amount of the pain she had suffered, as well as from the years of abuse that Warren had put her through. Her arms wrapped themselves around the back of his neck. Burying her face against his neck, Emma moved back inside the bar with him carrying her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Four

Emma softly whimpered against Mark's neck as her arms were securely locked there, holding him. Her body trembled in his strong arms.

"You will be all right." Mark whispered. "I gotcha now. No one is going to hurt you again."

She brought her head away from his neck, and looked up to him with tears streaming down her face. "I believe you, Mark." She said. Her shaky voice escaped her mouth no louder than a whisper. With her bottom lip trembling a bit, her ears caught the sound of the loud music of the bar flooding into them. She pulled her eyes away from his, and found herself back inside the bar with him.

"Emma?"

Emma caught the sound of a familiar voice calling out to her, and turned her head towards a spot. Her eyes fell upon the form of her friend, Candy, running towards her with her other two friends. "Candy," Emma whispered, "it will be okay. I-" She gasped out in pain from where Warren had viciously kicked her over and over.

"What happened?" Candy asked. She spoke with a high level of fear in her voice. "Emma, what's wrong?"

She tried to speak once more but a cry came out of her mouth instead. She tightened her eyes, and bit her bottom to keep herself from screaming out. _I can't stand the pain! It is too much for me to bare tonight!_ Opening her eyes, Emma looked up towards Mark's face to see him looking down at her with deep concern before he looked away.

"Don't worry, girls." Mark said. Speaking to them in his texas drawl, he kept his arms around Emma's body, giving her comfort and security. "I am going to take good care of her. Why don't you go over to the bar and ask Mickey to get you something to drink? It will be on me."

"But-"

"I will be okay, girls." Emma said. She fought the pain that her body was in to speak up. She looked to them with a weak look in her eyes. Fighting the tears, her voice struggled to speak for a moment as she looked at them. "Mark is going to make sure that I am not hurt anymore. I will talk to you all later." Her eyes watched them walk to the bar before a rush of air escaped her mouth.

"Hang on, darling." Mark said, moving up the stairs. "You will be feeling better in a moment."

_I am trying my best, Mark, but the pain is starting to get a little too much for me to bare._ She listened to his boots hitting the stairs with a sound that sound like thunder. Emma eased her eyes opened, and gazed upon the long sofa in his office. Her arms eased themselves from being locked around his neck as her back made contact with the soft sofa. Emma looked up, and found him kneeling down beside her.

"Now, I am going to need to lift her dress up to see the side where he kicked you the most, Emma." He looked at her with a bit of a wary look in his eyes. "I have to do this to make sure that you are not severely hurt."

The thought of him raising her dress up to see the damage that was done to her body caused her to be a little alarmed. No man had ever gotten to look at her body underneath her dresses. She didn't even let Warren get that close to be able to see her from the waist down beneath her clothes. Pulling in a breath, Emma nodded her head, forcing the fear to go away from herself. "O-okay." She replied, softly.

"Which side do I need to look at, Emma?"

"This one." She gestured to the one that faced him. "This is the side that he kicked the most on."

"Just take it easy." His hands reached down to the bottom of her white dress,and pulled it up, gently. He placed the dress down on her upper abdomen, not showing anything else to his eyes. "I am not going to hurt you."

_I know that Mark. You are the one person that I believe with all of my heart that will never hurt me._ Emma nodded her head up and down to him as she bit her bottom lip a bit. She looked down towards her side. Her eyes gazed upon one of his hands to be moving across her side where bruises were already starting to form. A soft gasp escaped her mouth in a sigh. Trickles of fire started to swim through her body from the touch of his fingertips brushing against her skin. A sexual need for him started to grow deep inside of her body.

"Well, I believe that you are not hurt so badly that I need to call an ambulance." Pulling her dress back down, Mark looked to her eyes. "I want you to stay in here while I go downstairs, and fetch you some medicine for the pain."

"O-okay." She managed out. Watching him move across the floor, Emma found herself realizing the kind of thoughts and feelings she had for him. _What is wrong with me?! I can't be thinking about things like this! He just saved me, and now I am wanting him to have sex with me?!_ She snapped herself out of the thoughts, and watched the door to the room shut behind him on his way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Five

Sitting alone in Mark's office, Emma rubbed her face, and bowed her head. _What in the hell is wrong with me? I am thinking about doing sexual things with him, and he just saved me from a severe beating! I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this._ She wanted to push the thoughts from her mind, but the fire that he stirred in her from his single touch coursed through her veins. Her ears caught the sound of his heavy footsteps moving up the stairs. Snapping her head, Emma moved her hands into her lap. She watched the door open, and Mark move inside the room, carrying a glass of water in one hand and his other hand closed up, tightly.

"I believe this will do the drink." Mark said. Closing the door, he walked over, and sat down beside her. He showed her the water and a couple of white pills. "These will help with the pain."

"Thanks." She popped the pills in, and swallowed them down with the water. She looked down at the water from where she sat on the sofa. "I think I will be able to get going when the pain goes away."

"I am afraid that you won't be going anywhere for the moment, Emma."

Catching what he said to her, she lifted her head. Her eyes turned towards him with nervousness within them. "W-what?"

"Well," Mark said, sighing, "when I was downstairs, one of your friends came up to me, and told me that before the assholes left...they did a number on your car."

Her heart broke. She had worked her ass off to get the car that she drove there. A lot of her week days, as well as weekends, were spent working to afford the car. Emma tried to keep calm about hearing the destruction of her car. She bit her bottom lip, and buried her face into her hands. "I knew it." She whispered. Her voice shook a bit with sadness. "I knew that they were going to find a way to hurt me tonight, and this was the one thing to do it."

"They have already hurt you enough as it is, Emma."

"You don't understand, Mark." Emma looked to him with tears going down her face. "That car is the only thing I have left that is mine. For the past few weeks, I have lived out of that car when I am not staying with my friends. I don't have a place to call home now."

"What do you mean?"

"I was staying with Warren." She forced herself to her feet, and walked to the windows. "Since I broke up with him, he has done his best to make me pay." Her hands rest upon one of the windowsills, and gripped the edges, slightly. "He burnt what clothes I left there, as well as personal stuff that was left to me by mother and father when they passed away." Emma gasped a bit as she shook so hard with sadness. "They knew my car was the last thing that I cherished."

"Emma.."

She closed her eyes, and sobbed from where she stood with her head hanging down. Her heart had been ripped out and stomped on by the person she had trusted with her entire being. _How can I get over this? How can things possibly get better for me when everything is gone?_ Tears rolled off her face, and fell on the black frame of the glass. Her body shivered from the sensation of someone's hand moving on one of her shoulders. Turning around, Emma lifted her gaze up towards Mark's face.

"You have not lost everything." Mark replied. Reaching up, he wiped her tears away from her face with his large hands, and cupped her face gently. His eyes gazed deeply into her own, showing her that he truly cared for her. "There is one thing left that Warren and his asshole friends can never take from you or destroy."

"What is that, Mark?"

"That one thing...is me. He will never take me away from you, and he will never be able to destroy me."

Her heart swelled up with emotions at hearing him tell her that she had him, and that no one could take him away from her. Feeling overwhelmed, Emma rushed towards him, and buried her face into his bare, muscular chest that was exposed despite his vest being buttoned up. "Thank you, Mark." She spoke in a raspy whisper. Her hands pressed against his chest while her gown swayed a bit against the fabric of his denim jeans. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"It will be okay." Mark said. He stroked her hair with one of his hands while the other caressed the middle of her back. His lips gently kissed the top of her head, reassuring her that she was not alone. He looked towards her from where his massive form stood, showering her with pure kindness and love. "I am going to take you to my place. You will be safe there, and your ex will never be able to find you there."

Deep down, she started to believe that this would not be a good idea. She had strong feelings for him that could cause her to act on them. Memories of how his touch felt like trickles of fire spreading to the very essence of her soul echoed into her mind. Emma gazed into his eyes, and took in a breath of air. "Mark, are you sure that you want to do this? I don't want to put you in danger again."

"Warren is not man enough to take me out." He spoke with a slight chuckle in his deep voice. Sliding one of his hands around where one of hers were on his chest, he took a step to the side, and looked back to her. "Come on, Emma. It is time that someone takes care of you for once in your life."

_I know that I should not be doing this. This is not a good idea...but I can't deny him. Looking into those emerald-green eyes makes me weak in the knees. My wish to have him is strong...but not as strong as my love for him._ She nodded her head up and down in agreement as she sniffled her last bit of tears away. Emma slid her fingers in between his, and walked out of the room by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Six

Emma moved down the stairs beside Mark's towering frame, holding his hand. _I can't believe that this is really happening. I am leaving this bar with someone as wonderful as Mark, and spending the night with him. I am sure that nothing will happen though since he seems like the kind of guy that does not want to have sex with some random girl right off the bat._ Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she turned her gaze up towards him from where she stood.

"Emma," Mark said, "give me a moment. I need to run to the back and grab my jacket and the keys to my ride. I will be back with you in a moment."

"Okay," Emma said, "I will be waiting right here when you get back." She watched him walk behind the bar, and kneel in a spot. Her eyes looked around the area she was in, taking in the different sights and sounds. Emma glanced around the place, looking for her friends to see if they were still there.

"Hey good-looking."

Her body tightened up from catching the sound of someone speaking to her. Turning her gaze to her left, slightly, Emma discovered a man about her height, standing nearby. She took in how faked he look in the motorcycle gear that covered him from head to foot. _This guy is obviously a poser. He is not a real motorcyclist like Mark is, and he certainly does not look tough enough to be in this type of bar._ She pulled her eyes away from him, and took a few steps away from the stairs. All at once, her right arm tightened up from the feeling of fingers wrapping around the upper part of it. Emma turned, and found the same sleazy guy standing there, smirking at her.

"Where do you think you are going, honey?" He asked. His voice dripped with a cocky nature that was almost borderline egotistical. "You are leaving in a hurry."

"I am waiting on someone." Emma replied. Her struggle to stay calm became clear in the tone she chose to use with him. She pulled on her arm, trying to pull it out of his grasp. "Let go of me, sir."

"What if I don't want to let you go?" Smirking, he pulled her towards him a bit more. His eyes possessed a devilish look to them. He licked his lips and brought his face a little closer to hers. "Give daddy some sugar, baby."

_Is this guy serious?! Does he really think that I am going to even consider kissing him?! He is out of his fucking mind!_ Emma cringed at him being so close to her. She looked back to where she had been, and her eyes fell upon Mark coming to where she had waited on him. Taking in a breath, she released her voice into a scream. "Mark!" She yelled. Her voice dripped with a need for him to protect her, matching the look in her eyes. "Mark, help me!" Emma stumbled backwards from herself being pulled. She made contact with one of the walls, hard, hitting her head against it. One of her hands reached up and held the back of her head for a moment.

"I got something for your pretty little mouth."

Emma opened up her eyes, and noticed the stranger moving towards her direction. She looked over his shoulder to see Mark stalking up behind him.

"I believe," Mark said, deeply, "I have something for you as well, Mack." Speaking in a tone that matched the one he had used with her ex-boyfriend and his friends, he turned the guy around and punched him several time in his gut with one of his hands. His right hand grabbed him by the throat, and hurled him towards a pool table.

"Mark," Emma said, nervously, "I didn't mean to-"

"This is not your fault, Emma." Mark cut her off before she could finish what she was saying. "This idiot here is always trying to hook up with any girl who walks in here, thinking that he is the big dog in this bar." He made his way over to the wall next to the pool table, and took up a pool stick. His eyes watched the man move on his stomach, trying to relieve himself of the pain in his back. Without a second to lose, he slammed the pool stick in the middle of his back, breaking it in half.

At seeing Mark break the pool stick in half, Emma widened her eyes and dropped her jaw in shock._ Holy fuck! He can break something as strong as a pool stick with just one hard slam of it against someone's back?! I really do not want to make him mad at me...ever._ She drew in a breath of air, and pulled her jaw back up. Her eyes watched him make his way up to her with a smirk on his face.

"Lets get out of here, Emma." He said. Slipping his arm around her waist, Mark placed his hand on her uninjured hip. He glanced over towards where the man was crying on the table, and flashed him a grin. "I believe that the jackass has realized who the big dog is around here."

A smile danced across her face from seeing the look on his face. She glanced over towards the fallen man for a moment before she made her way out of the bar with Mark's arm wrapped around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Seven

Moving outside of the bar, Emma looked up towards Mark with a smile on her face. _He is so different from all the other guys that I have been out with. He is not afraid to defend me, and he make sure to kick some ass to make his point crystal clear._ She drew in a breath of air, and looked around at the various vehicles. "So," Emma asked, "which one is yours?"

"Our ride is over there." Mark said, motioning with his head.

She turned her head, and discovered a beautiful, silver and black flamed Harley Davidson motorcycle parked nearby. Her eyes fluttered a bit in awe at seeing it. Quickly, she realized that she was wearing a dress, something that is not really good to wear on a motorcycle. Emma turned her full attention back on Mark, and spoke up in her soft voice. "Um, Mark, I don't know if you have noticed...but I am not exactly wearing the right kind of clothes to be on the back of a motorcycle."

"I got an idea." Removing his arm from around her waist, Mark grabbed her hand, and walked her towards the motorcycle. He walked them past the remains of what was left of her car, and motioned to her. "I want you to get on, scoot up as close as you can to the front, and move your feet to the edges of the pedals."

Nodding her head, she eased herself on the motorcycle. _Well, this will be a first for me. Never in my entire life have I been on a motorcycle. My father always chased away boys that tried to get me on them. Well...it seems like dad is not around to stop it this time._ She made sure that her dress was fixed to not hang down, and her feet were on the edge of the pedals. Emma glanced over, and saw the tattered remains of her once proud car. Sadness filled her eyes. She had worked so hard to get that car, and it hurt her to see it now a former shell of itself. Pulling her eyes away from it, she focused on the night sky overhead. She wanted to put her attention on something that would not cause her to worry about her car. Her body trembled, sensing Mark's body sliding on the motorcycle behind her frame. "Um," Emma whispered, "Mark, what are you doing?"

"Getting on behind you." He replied. He kept his voice low, and deep. Moving his legs over top of hers for his feet to rest on the pedals, his mouth leaned to one of her ears, and spoke in a much more sensual voice. "Looks like I got you where I want you."

Her eyes widened in shock at hearing how he was talking to her. _Oh my dear god in heaven! I think that I might be right about my earlier prediction. I believe that something is going to happen tonight that might involve the two of us having sex with each other._ Emma swallowed a lump down her throat, clearing the passage for her to breathe. She watched his hands move down to where the ignition was, and slid his key into it. Her ears became flooded with the roar of the motorcycle engine.

"This is going to be a bit different to a car." Speaking loudly, he kicked the kickstand up, and eased the motorcycle towards the road. "Don't worry though, Emma. My house is not far away from here. So, you will just need to deal with the noise for a bit."

"Okay." She spoke loud enough for him to hear despite the loud roar of the engine. Looking straight ahead, Emma jerked back against his chest from the sudden kick of adrenaline inside the motorcycle. She caught her breath from the sudden burst of speed. Her body vibrated against the purr of the engine that shook the silver covering a bit.

"How are you holding up, Emma?" Mark asked. He placed his mouth beside one of her ears, speaking directly to her. "Has the engine shook you to the core yet?"

"I believe it has done more than that, Mark!" Speaking in a louder voice, she could hear him chuckle deeply beside her ear. Her body yearned for him. Feeling him so close to her was driving her crazy inside. She wanted nothing more than to be this close to him all the time. In order for that to happen, Emma would need to be patient and wait. Her eyes looked off the road towards a gravel road. "Where does that go to?"

"My house." Mark replied, turning the motorcycle on the road. He sped the bike up a bit, racing down the gravel road. His eyes looked down at her as he kept his mouth beside her head. "I know this may be a bit forward of me, but there is something that I have wanted to tell you all night, Emma."

"What is that, Mark?" Emma asked. She waited for a few moments, but didn't receive an answer from him. Turning her head, her eyes met with his eyes so close to hers. Her mouth inhaled a breath of air that was blowing around them in the wind.

"That you are the most alluring woman who has ever walked into the bar," Mark answered, "and I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since you walked through that door and sat down in front of me at the bar."

Her blood raced at hearing what he said to her. Watching him look ahead, Emma turned her gaze to look straight on. _I can't believe this. He does care for me like I care for him. This is something that has completely caught me off guard. I am not sure of what to expect now_. Her eyes focused down the road, and captured sight of a tall, two-story house standing in the darkness of the night. She exhaled a breath of air, calming herself down as she started to get closer towards the house with Mark behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Eight

Pulling up in front of Mark's home, Emma waited for him to get off motorcycle first. She took her time to survey the landscape. However, she found out that she couldn't really see anything with it being pitch black out there away from the city.

"Let me help you off there, Emma." Moving around to a side of her, Mark reached towards her with one of his hands in the darkness. "This way, I can make sure that you don't fall on the ground out here since it is so dark out here."

She turned her head towards Mark's voice, and found him showing one of his hands in her direction. Easing one of her hands into his grasp, Emma eased herself off of the motorcycle to a standing position beside it. "It sure is dark out here." She said. Her voice changed to become more calming and relaxed from how it had been earlier in the evening. "How do you find your way around out here?"

"It is really not that hard." Mark replied. Holding her hand, he walked her in a direction in the darkness. "Over time, I have gotten used to it, and adapted to it."

"That is good to know." Emma took a few steps across the ground with him, hearing her feet walking on top of gravels. Her right foot hit the base of the stairs, gently, causing her to stumble forward. She found herself not falling down like her mind had pictured it. Lifting up, Her body was brought up by Mark's strong arms, easing it stand back up. "Thank you, Mark."

"Your welcome." His voice sounded much like it had on the motorcycle. He helped her move up the stairs with nothing but darkness all around. "I can't let a beautiful woman like you get hurt while I am around."

A shy smile came to her face in the darkness of the area. He was showering with compliments left and right, and going out of his way to help her when he could have let her stumble and fall down on the ground. She found herself enjoying him taking better care of her than her ex-boyfriend had. Reaching the top of the porch, her ears caught the sound of growling noises. Her body tightened up, and froze on the spot out of fear. "Um, Mark..."

"Yes, Emma?"

"What was that noise?" She looked around, trying to find out what the source of the noise was. "I just heard something growling at me up here."

"It's okay, Emma." A deep chuckle escaped into his voice. He removed his hand from hers, and took a few steps forward of them. "Let me turn on the porch light for you to see that it is just Brutus."

_Brutus? What in the hell is a Brutus?!_ Emma waited for a few moments in the darkness of the porch. She blinked her eyes when the light came on the wood covered porch. Turning her gaze to where she had heard the noise, her eyes fell upon the form of a black and white Siberian Husky with blue eyes. _He does not look that scary to me. For a moment there, I started to think that Brutus was going to be a Rottweiler or a Doberman._ She knelt on the porch, and extended her hand towards him. "It's okay." Lowering her voice to a whisper, her eyes locked with his. "I am not going to hurt him or you." Emma remained still as she focused on the dog coming closer to her, and rubbing his head against her hand. A smile came to her face from seeing the dog trusting her.

"He likes you."

Emma looked up towards Mark, and smiled at him. "Yeah." she said. "I believe you are right on that one." She looked back to Brutus, and petted him a bit more. She had always had a fondness for animals, especially Siberian Huskies. She wanted one when she was a child, but her parents couldn't afford to get one. Her hand stroked his fur a bit more before she pulled her hand back. "How did you find him, Mark?"

"Well," Mark answered, "I knew a guy who was wanting to find him a good home. He was going to move to New York City, and he couldn't take the dog with him. So, I stepped up, and took the dog in."

"That was very good of you to do for the dog, as well as for the owner." Waiting for the dog to go over to his bed on the porch, Emma rose to her feet, and turned her attention towards Mark once more. "I think that when someone takes in an animal when it has no place to go it shows that they have a big heart, and that they are a good person."

"I will take that as a compliment."

Seeing a playful smirk starting to form on Mark's face, Emma softly chuckled underneath her breath from seeing the look on his face.

"Come on, Emma." Mark slid one of his hands around hers, and moved his fingers between hers. "We need to get inside before the bugs start to bite on us out here."

She nodded her head up and down towards him. Glancing one more time towards Brutus, Emma made her way across the wooden porch with Mark, and entered the darkened house.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Nine

Stepping over the threshold, Emma brought herself to a stopping point. Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of his home from having been showered in the light on the front porch.

"Here," Mark said, "let me turn on a light in here for us."

I am not about to move anyways. Knowing my luck, if I move, I will end up falling flat on my ass or right on my face. She moved her hands in front of herself, and held them. Her ears listened to the sound of Mark walking across the floor to a spot behind her. The sound of his heavy feet walking across a wooden floor echoed to her ears. All at once, she found herself blinded from a light shining down from overhead. Her eyes fluttered a bit, regaining their vision. She tilted her head, and discovered a steel chandelier hanging overhead.

"Welcome to my home, Emma." Shutting the door, Mark leaned against a wall as he watched her. "What do you think?"

She lowered her eyes down from the light fixture, and took in the immediate area around herself. Her gaze danced over a large living room that had a bear skin rug covering a large portion of the hardwood floor with a brown leather sectional to be on the outside of it. Emma moved her eyes around the living room, taking in everything from the rock walls to a stone fireplace and even on a flat screen tv that was in the walls. "Wow." She whispered. She eased herself into the living room, and looked it over before her eyes found their way back to him. "This looks really impressive, Mark."

"Thank you."

Emma looked over, and noticed that his kitchen was right next to the living room. She walked around the sectional, and through an open spot to get into the kitchen. Her eyes scanned over the room, finding it to have a sort of primitive yet modern look to it. _This is quite impressive to me. I would not imagine a man as tough as Mark to have a home that is very well decorated and well-managed._ She moved to the island in the middle of the kitchen, and looked over towards Mark with several pots hanging down above her head. "I need to give you credit on something, Mark."

"Oh?" Mark asked. Walking into the kitchen, he went to a spot where some of the cabinets were on the floor with black marble counter tops on top of them, and leaned against them with his arms over his chest. "Why is that?"

"Well," she said, "it is just that this place looks amazing to me. I haven't been in a man's home that looked this nice, and was taken care of really good."

"The interior decorator thanks you."

_Wait a minute here! Did he do all this to his home?!_ Her eyes widened at the surprising realization that he had done all the work she had seen with her own eyes. She took a moment to find her voice once more before she could speak up. "Did you do all of this?"

"Sure did."

"How did you manage to do all this on your own?"

"Well," Mark answered, moving away from the marble counter top, "I had help in building my home, but I did all the decorating stuff myself. I had an idea of what I wanted to do with my place, and I was not about to let anyone else tell me how I should decorate my home."

"That is good that you put your foot down when it came to decorating your home." Her eyes watched him make his way across the kitchen towards her. _Oh boy. Here he comes. I am not sure of what is going to happen, but I can't deny that seeing him walking to me with his emerald-green eyes fixated on me is the biggest turn on for me._ She drew in a breath of air, and swallowed it down her throat as her eyes looked up at him from where she stood in front of him.

"Emma, I know that you have been through hell tonight with what happened at the bar...but there is something I need to do." Struggling, he took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Moving a little closer to her, his right hand cupped a side of her face. "Something that I have wanted to do all night tonight."

"Oh?" Emma asked. Keeping her voice soft, her curiosity started to surface in her voice. Emma held the gaze with him, unwilling to look away. "What is it that you have been wanting to do?"

"This."

Before she could have time to react, her mouth was silenced by his lips sealing hers into a kiss with him. Her body grew hot upon feeling his mouth against hers. She shivered all over from the top of her head to her feet and back up again from it. Emma took a moment to calm her sensed down before she could even respond to the kiss with him. She slipped her hands up his chest on the outside of his jacket, and pushed on it. Her ears listened to the sound of the jacket rubbing against his body. Emma pushed his jacket back to expose where his black leather vest was. The hot sensation of his long tongue creeping inside of her mouth caused her to go into overdrive. Pressing herself against him, she snaked her arms around the back of his head. _I can't stand this! I don't want to fight him anymore! I need him so badly that I can't hold it back anymore!_ A soft moan escaped her mouth as she let herself slip into the kiss more, massaging his tongue with hers. Her ears caught the sound of his jacket hitting the kitchen floor before they heard him moaning inside her mouth.

"I am so sorry about being this forward with you, Emma," Mark said, speaking in his kisses to her. "but I can't fight this anymore. You have no idea of how much I want you now."

"I want you too, Mark." Emma said. Letting her feelings be known for him. she pulled back from the kiss for a moment. Heated breath escaped her mouth while her chest heaved against his body. "I need you more than I have ever needed anything in my entire life. I can't deny that anymore tonight." Her mouth moved against his, locking them both into the passionate kiss once more. Returning the hot kiss, Emma found herself being picked up by her legs. Her body shivered from his hands resting up the backs of her thighs. Her lips moved with his as she found him carrying her towards his dark oak stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

P.S. This chapter has some sexual elements to it. If you don't want to read it, click on something else :)

Chapter Ten

Her back pressed up against a wall on the stairwell. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Emma slipped further into the kiss with him. _Oh god damn it! I am loving this! This is the best feeling in the fucking world! I must have died because I am in heaven now!_ She soft moaned inside of his mouth. Her tongue slipped inside of his mouth, wrapping around his own. One of her hands moved on the back of his head while her other hand moved to hang on his upper back. The fabric of her dress brushed against his hard body, rubbing the hard leather and denim that he wore. She gasped out for air as he pulled his mouth away from hers. Feeling his mouth move to her neck, Emma leaned her head back. A heated breath escaped from her pink lips.

"God damn it, Emma!" Mark said. His voice growled against the nape of her neck. He moved his hands up her thighs, and grabbed her round ass underneath her dress, tightly. "You are making it really hard for me to behave myself when it feels so fucking great touching you, and kissing you."

"Mark," Emma said, softly, "I believe I can say the same thing about touching you, and kissing you as well." She moved her other hand on his upper back to join her other one. Rubbing his back on top of his black leather vest, her back removed itself from being pressed against the wall next to the staircase. She gasped out breaths of air as she was carried up the stairs in Mark's strong arms. "I don't believe that I could back away from you now, and act like this never happened."

"I am in complete agreement with you, Emma." Moving across the threshold of his opened doorway, Mark carried her over towards his king size, four post bed, and fell on the black comforter with him on top of her. He sat up with his body between her legs, and reached towards his vest. "There is no way in hell that I would walk away from you now."

She sat up, and placed her hands against the smooth leather material of his vest. "Let me take this off for you." Her voice took on a more sensual tone to it. Speaking in a whisper, her eyes focused on the silver buttons of his vest, and started to slip them through each hole. Emma pulled the vest open after getting the last button their its slot, and looked to his rock hard chest. Her hands eased his vest off of his body. Dropping the vest on the floor, she moved her hands back to his chest, running her hands all over it. Her ears caught the sound of him growling at her couch. She turned her head, and locked eyes on him.

"You are perfect for me, Emma." Whispering, he eased her to down on the bed with him moving on top of her once more. "You are beautiful, loving, carefree, and your touch is like liquid fire to me." His hands moved up to her denim jacket, and slid it down her arms. He tossed it to the side before moving his hands to her dress. "Let's get rid of this."

Before she could utter a single word, a gasp escaped her mouth from him ripping her dress from her body in one motion of his hands. She looked down at herself to be left in her bra and panties before her gaze moved up to his face. "We are too much a like, Mark."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," Emma replied, "we both have the same effect on each other." She moved her hands down his body to his pants, and eased his zipper down. "We both can make the other person feel a heat like no one has experienced before."

"You have no idea of what you do to me." Leaning back down, he locked her into a deep, passionate kiss with him. His tongue rolled inside of her mouth, tasting every bit that lied within there. He groaned deep within her mouth as his large hands moved to the front of her bra, and gave a yank.

She released a gasp inside of his mouth after he had ripped her bra off. Holding the kiss with him, Emma moved her tongue along with his inside of her mouth. Her hands ran rampant up and down his back, feeling every muscle that he possessed. She jerked when his hands repeated the same process to her underwear, causing her shoes to fall off of her feet. Feeling the kiss end, she looked up to see him standing at the foot of the bed with his hands on his pants.

"Are you sure about this, Emma?" He asked. His eyes looked at her with longing but he was restraining himself from rushing into things with her. "Do you want me to continue with things?"

"Please, Mark." She begged. "I can't stand this anymore. Please...I need you so much."

"Your wish is my command." He pulled his boots off of his feet, and placed his hands on the hem of his jeans and boxers. His hands pulled them down, exposing his rather large member to be fully erect. "I will not make you wait any longer."

_My dear god...he is huge! I had no idea that a penis could be this big!_ She looked at his throbbing manhood for a few moments before her eyes returned to his face. Her heart raced at him coming back to the bed, moving up between her legs.

"Are you a virgin, Emma?"

"Y-yes." She replied. "I haven't had sex yet." Her eyes watched him bring his face in closer, leaving them just an inch between one another.

"I will be gentle."

Nodding her head, her lips found his mouth on top of them. She eased herself into a tender yet highly sensual kiss with him. Her eyes tightened from his dick thrusting all the way inside of her body, causing her hymen to break. Her body tightened up all at once from feeling something so large move inside her body. She gasped out a bit after he had pulled back from the kiss with a look of shock on his face.

"Mother fucker!" He screamed. He gasped for air as he spoke to her. "You are so fucking tight, Emma!"

"Well, you are the first one to be in that particular...area." She gasped for air, trying to calm her body from being so tight and tense. Her body slowly started to relax, easing the tension a bit more. Emma watched him move back towards her face as her body recognized that he had started to thrust a bit more. She slid her hands on his upper back and held him. Heated breaths escaped from her mouth, and mingled with his own, wrapping them together. In a few short moments, her ears caught the sound, as well as the feeling, of her body slapping with his. "Oh my god, Mark!" Crying out, She dug her fingernails deeper into his back. "I don't think that I can hold on for long!"

"It is okay, darling." He whispered. His voice panted his words as his thrusts started to become much faster and harder. "I believe that I can't lost any longer myself. You are so tight that it is making my orgasm come a lot sooner than originally planned."

She opened her mouth to speak up, but released out a high-pitched noise. Her juices started to flow from her body at the moment that her climax hit. Tightening her grip on his back, a loud gasp escaped from her mouth as his juices started to flow deep inside of her body. Emma held him as tightly as she could until the very last bit had went in. Her hands let go of him, sliding off of his sweaty frame. Falling on his bed, she looked up to him from where she was on the bed with a tired look in her eyes. "Mark..."

"Shh.." Moving beside her on the bed, he pulled a cover at the foot of the bed over them, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just take it easy, Emma. Let's just relax, and get some rest. We both deserve it after the night that we have been through."

She found herself feeling wonderful. Not only had this wonderful man saved her twice in one night, but gave her the most satisfying sexual experience she has ever had. She knew in her heart that no man could top what he did for her in one night. Closing her eyes, Emma drifted off to sleep with her lover at her side.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Eleven

The sounds of birds chirping echoed to her ears. Her eyes squinted slightly before opening up a bit. _What the hell happened last night?_ She turned her gaze towards a spot, and noticed where her clothes were laying on the floor in a pile. The realization started to slip into her mind. She had sex with Mark Callaway, one of the bartenders from Mickey's Bar, the night before. Emma drew in a breath of air, and looked over to the other side of her bed. She looked upon Mark sleeping peacefully beside her._ I remember everything about last night now._ A smile moved across her face as memories of her first sexual encounter with him flooded back. Pulling her eyes away from him, she proceeded to sit up on the bed. A rush of pain hit her hard like a tidal wave, targeting her bruised side. "Ah!" she gasped. Her voice came out in a cry. One of her arms wrapped around her body, and placed her palm against her side.

"Emma," Mark said, waking up with a start, "what is wrong?" He moved up beside her, and noticed her holding her side that was hurt the worse by her ex-boyfriend. Concern for her flooded his gaze. "Did I hurt you last night?"

She looked over towards him, and found him looking upon her with worry and concern. _Oh don't look at me like that with those sad eyes. It is okay, Mark. I am not hurt. It kills me to see that look in your eyes._ Her heart ached at seeing such pain in him. "I am fine, Mark." She replied. Her voice lowered to a soft whisper, fighting the pain that was in her side. "You didn't hurt me."

"Then why did you cry out just now?"

"It is just my side." She motioned over to her side that her hand was on. "It is still really tender from my asshole of an ex-boyfriend's attack on me last night. It has nothing to do with us having sex in this bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I am one-hundred percent positive on that, Mark." She softened the look in her eyes. A kind smile moved across her face, trying to calm his worried soul. Her eyes looked towards the floor, and noticed the tattered remains of her bra, panties, and dress. A slight chuckle escaped her mouth as she kept her gaze on them. "I think there is something that we need to figure out a solution for."

"What is that?"

Reaching down, she got a hold of her tattered dress, and lifted it up. She turned her eyes towards him from where she sat. A soft, playful chuckle escaped her mouth as she held up the evidence of what happened. "I believe that you are going to have to find me some extra clothes for me to get into until I can get me something to wear sometime today since you sort of ripped up my dress, bra and panties."

"Sorry about that." Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her, and gave her some kisses on the back of her neck. "It is just that you drove me so wild last night that the animal side of me woke up, and came to life."

"Has it been dead for some reason?" She looked over her shoulder at him, flashing him playful smile. "Was it asleep?"

"It has been asleep for the last few years now." He gazed into her eyes as he moved out of the bed. Walking in his nude form, he went over to her side of the bed, holding the stare with her. "I had dated a woman who I thought was the perfect one."

"But she wasn't, right?"

"Let's just say that she gave the term, Gold Digger, a whole new meaning." Chuckling, he knelt beside the bed, and brushed some hair out of her face. His eyes gazed at her with nothing but pure love coming from them. "You look so beautiful in the morning light."

A soft giggle escaped her mouth before she could stop it. She loved hearing him compliment her, and tell her things that made her feel special for once in her life. "You don't look bad yourself." Leaning forward, she kissed the tip of his nose with a smile on her face.

"If you don't watch it, Emma, we might just go for round two right away."

"I believe that I need to get cleaned up before that happens, Mark."

"Okay then." He showed his hand to her. "Come with me."

Cocking one of her eyebrows, Emma slipped one of her hands into his grasp, and move to stand up in her naked form. She looked to him with a curious gaze, matching the tone growing in her voice. "Where are you-"

"Since we both need to clean up," Mark replied, "I thought it would be a good idea for us both to take a nice...hot shower together."

_Oh boy. If I know how things are going to go, we will be heading for round two all right in the shower._ Knowing very well that the possibility for a repeat was high, Emma walked with him in the direction of where a dark oak door stood on the other side of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Twelve

Emma watched Mark open up the door leading to a master bathroom before she stepped inside it. Her eyes danced over the primitive art work in the bathroom that went well with the modern-day appliances. _I believe I can call on him for work around my place once I get one. He is really good at this kind of work._ She walked up towards a large shower stall stood with golden trim on the edges of the glass work.

"So," Mark asked, "What do you think?"

Turning her attention away from the shower stall, her eyes locked on him. She watched him walk over to a tall, dark oak linen closet, and open it up. "I think that you are a great decorator." She answered. Her voice hinted a bit of excitement despite sounding calm and relaxed. "Are you sure that you are not some decorator by day and bartender by night?"

"I only do the bar stuff." A deep chuckle escaped his mouth as he walked towards her. His hands placed two large towels on a rack outside of the shower stall. "Trust me, Emma. I am not about to go into the decorator business...unless I am decorating something for you."

A smile crept across her face as she was pulled towards him by one of his hands on the middle of her back. She softly giggled a bit as she looked up into his eyes. "Oh really?" Keeping her tone the same, her arms wrapped themselves around the back of his neck as she lowered her tone of voice. "And what, pray tell, would be the price that I would have to pay?"

"You are about to find out."

A burst of laughter escaped her mouth due to him picking her up, and placed her over his shoulder. "Mark!" She giggled at him having her hoisted up really high. Her body slid back down to stand before him. A smile moved across her face as she looked up to him. "You are a mischievous little devil."

"I don't know about being little, but I am down with the devil." Flashing her a smirk, Mark turned his back to her. He reached down and turned the hot water knob all the way over. His hand moved to a spot, and pulled a golden knob out from the wall. "Here comes the water."

Before she could speak up, a shower of hot water came pouring down on her. She let out a louder burst of giggles from feeling the liquid cascading down her curvy body. _Ahh...this feels fucking good right now. The hot water is doing wonders on my sore body now. Although it is a little sore from Warren's attack, as well as from Mark's love-making, it is all worth it._ Her smile widened on her face. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes, welcoming the hot water. "That feels really nice, Mark." Emma brought her head up, and looked up to him gazing down at her. "A hot shower in the morning is just what I need to wake up fully."

"I know something that will make you feel nice."

"Mark-" She watched him move to a spot in the shower stall, and brought over a sponge. Her eyes watched him pour liquid soap on it before moving it onto her body. She looked back to him in surprise at what he was doing.

"Like I said," Mark said, "I am going to take care of from now on. You are going to be treated like the queen that you are." He moved the sponge all over her body, cleaning her from around her neck down to her ankles.

"This is not really necessary for you to do." Truth be told, she felt a little weird having him scrubbing her body like he was at the moment. She gazed upon moving back up to stand as the hot water trickled down her body, washing away the soap. "You don't have to do this kind of stuff with me, Mark."

"I want to." Cupping a side of her face, he pressed his forehead against hers, gently. "This is what makes me different from your ex-boyfriend. I am going out of my way to show you that I truly care for you, and that I love you with all of my heart."

Her heart grew at hearing him say that he loved her. Taking a chance, Emma leaned up, and pressed her lips against his, sealing him into a tender kiss with him. She wanted to give him something that he would cherish from her: her love. Slipping into the moment, her hands moved onto his chest with the water pouring down on them both. Her body fit against his muscular frame with his arms draping around the small of her back. Emma eased out of the kiss with him, and looked up to him with her unconditional love pouring out of her eyes for him.

"Emma," Mark said, "I know that we just met last night at the bar, but I feel such a strong connection to you that I cannot ignore it." He kept his forehead pressed against hers with the water running down both of their bodies. "How about we spend the day together with each other?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us."

Smiling, Emma nodded her head up and down in the shower. "That sounds good to me, Mark." A giggle escaped her mouth before she could stop it. "I think we should got to a clothing store first to get me something to wear."

"I have an idea for that."

"What is that?" She watched him move away from her body, and turn off the water. Her eyes followed him opening up the shower stall door, and stepping out onto a black fuzzy rug.

"I just need to make a phone call to someone, and they will take care of the problem for us right away." Grabbing one of the large black towels, he wrapped one around his waist, and grabbed the other one. He looked to her, and opened it up for her. "Come here so I can wrap you up."

_He is so cute! He is being so lovey dovey with me, and he is doing everything that he can to make me feel special. He is what everyone woman needs in their life._ Emma stepped towards him, and stood on the rug in front of him. She lifted up her arms, and looked up at him. Her body shook a bit from his hands wrapping the towel around her, securing it to her body, tightly. "I look almost like a Christmas gift."

"That's right, Emma." Without uttering another word, Mark picked her up in his arms, and spun about the bathroom with her like that. "You are my gift, and no one else is going to take you from me."

A soft chuckle escaped her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently kissed him once more on the lips on their way out of the master bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Thirteen

Giggles escaped from her mouth all the way into the bedroom. She waited for him to put her down on her feet before she stepped away from him with a smile on her face.

"I am going to go downstairs, and see about making a phone call." Mark said. Moving over to a big dresser, he opened up a drawer and brought out a pair of black pajama pants. His hands eased the pants onto his body with water glistening against his chest. "While I am making the call, you can hang out up here or come downstairs."

"Um," Emma said, "Mark, I can't really run around with nothing on me to keep me covered up." She glanced down at herself being wrapped up in one of his large towels before her eyes made their way back onto him again. "Do you have anything that I can wear around your house."

"I don't see anything wrong with you running around naked." A smirk danced across his face as he leaned against a wall, letting his mind run wild with image of her body being completely nude. "In fact, the thought of you running around the house is not a bad idea at all."

"Mark!" Her eyes widened a bit as she clung to the towel. _I hope he is kidding around with that statement, and that he does not really mean for me to be in this naked with him. Though, the idea is fine with me. He is going to have someone come here, and I do not want anyone to see me without any clothes on besides him._ Holding onto the soft fabric, she looked towards him with a shocked and confused look on her face. "Please tell me you are kidding."

"I am." He chuckled in his voice. His body moved over from the wall to his closet, and reached inside the opened doorway. Pulling out a black silk robe, Mark placed it onto the bed and smiled down at her. "You can slide that on for when Betty shows up."

"Betty?" She watched him move across the room to the open doorway that led to his bedroom. "Who is Betty?"

"Betty Crenshaw." Turning around, he looked to her with a calm look on his face. "She is an old friend to my family who has helped out girls before that have been in a tight spot. You'll love her, Emma. She is sort of a spinster that lives by herself. Thought she is shy most of the time that I have been around her, she does have a wild side." He flashed her a reassuring smile, letting her know that nothing was wrong. "I am going to give her a call, and ask her to come on over to help you. I am pretty sure that she can see about working on getting you some clothes together to wear while you are staying here with me."

"O-okay. That sounds fine with me, Mark."

"Now, I better get going"

"Well," Emma said, softly, "you don't have to rush off so quickly."

"I better get downstairs, and make that phone call." Looking over her frame from where he stood, he flashed her a smirk as he spoke in a playful tone. "...or I might just see about having that second round with you."

Seeing him winking at her, her mouth opened to speak. She watched him walk away before she could mutter a single word from her mouth. _That man is certainly different from the rest that I have dated. He can be loving, passionate, caring, protective, dangerous, and funny at the same time. He is truly something that every man should desire to be. If every man was like him, I believe that every woman would be more than happy to marry them on the spot._ A soft chuckle escaped her mouth. Shaking her head, Emma made her way over to the side of the bed where the robe had been thrown on. Her hands untied the towel from where it had been tied on her, and let it fall from her curvy frame. She took the robe off the bed, and moved her hands through the arm holes. _This might be a little too big for me._ Removing herself from the bed with the robe on, she walked up to a nearby full length mirror. Her eyes gazed upon her naked frame that stood before her with a robe that was three times her size to be hanging off of her down to her calves. She knew that the clothing was too big for her, but it was all that she had at the moment to stay covered up.

Bam!

Her body jerked at the sudden noise of something slamming shut. She rushed towards one of the windows in Mark's room, and gazed out front of his home. Her eyes fell upon the forms of her ex-boyfriend, Warren, and his other two friends, holding baseball bats. _Oh no! Not them! I thought that they were done after what Mark did to them last night! I need to get down there, and warn Mark that they are making their way to the front door!_ Panic coursed through her veins. Her main, and only, concern was to get downstairs to Mark as soon as possible. Emma snatched the sash that hung around the robe, and tied it around her frame. She secured the sash in a knot while her body rushed towards the direction of the staircase that led to the living room on the ground floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Fourteen

Rushing out of the master bedroom, Emma rounded a corner at the top of the stairs. Her hands grabbed onto the wooden stair rails. She ran down the stairs as fast her body could take her. The sounds of her bare feet hitting against the wooden planks echoed to her ears matching the sound that thunder would make.

"Okay." Mark said, talking on the phone. "I will see you soon, Betty."

_There is not going to be any time for Betty this morning, Mark!_ Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Emma ran over to where Mark stood in the kitchen. She brought herself to a stop a few feet from him. Worry and fear poured out from her face towards him as she drew in a breath. "Mark," she said, "we have a problem."

"What is wrong?" Turning, he found the look of fear on her face. He quickly started to share the same emotion with her as he looked at her. "What is going on?"

"I looked out the front window of the house in your bedroom, and...they are here."

"Who is here?"

_Crash!_

A scream escaped her mouth when she went to speak. The sound of glass shattering caught her attention off guard. Looking over with Mark, she noticed the glass on his front door on the floor in front of it. Her eyes fell upon the sight of Warren sticking his head through the door, and looking right at her.

"Good morning beautiful." Warren said. Speaking in a dark tone, he glared at her with a look to kill. "How was your night?"

Her body trembled at seeing him poking his head through the door, and looking at her. She looked back to Mark as she shivered all over. "Warren is here with his friends, Mark." Emma tried to speak quickly as her ears listened to Warren trying to find the dead bolt ont he odor. "I saw his two friends and himself walking up to this place with bats in their hands."

"Stay in here, Emma." Cracking his knuckles, a dark look filled his emerald-green eyes. "This is not going to take long."

"But-"

"I am going to take care of these little punks right now." Moving away from her, Mark noticed Warren to have the front door opened up now. He motioned him to come at him as he was squatted down a bit in the floor. "Come on, you little bastard. Let's see what you got!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief from watching Warren running inside the house with the bat above his head. She moved her eyes towards Mark, and followed him rushing towards Warren in a burst of speed. In a matter of what seemed to be a second, she noticed how her lover had speared her ex-boyfriend right in the midsection, taking him down to the ground with a hard thud. Her hands jerked up to her mouth, and covered the look of shock that had formed there on it. She couldn't believe how powerful Mark was, as well as the tremendous strength that he used to take down Warren.

"Let's get him!"

Jerking her head up, her eyes fell upon the forms of Warren's two best friends, Johnathan and Adam, rushing inside the house._ I can't stand here and let them hurt, Mark! I have to do something!_ Without hesitating, Emma ran into the living room, and moved towards where Johnathan stood in a spot, with his bat raised up.

"You know what?" He asked, coyly. He kept the bat raised up above Mark's head with a dark look in his eyes. "I am going to enjoy bashing your brains in."

"Not as much as I am going to enjoy this." Emma whispered. Before a moment could be lost, she rammed her shoulder into his gut, and drove him against one of the walls there in the living room. Her feet barely missed the glass that was in the way of the front door. She looked down towards Johnathan's body with fury burning in her eyes. "You are not welcomed here!"

"Emma, look out!"

Before she could react, the sensation of a bat crashing down against her lower back caused a wave of pain to seem through every fiber of her being. A loud, pain filled cry escaped her mouth. Her body fell to the floor in the room on her stomach side with her hands clawing at the floor. _This hurts...this hurts so much! I don't think I can make it up to my feet! I have to try though. I have to do this...for Mark._ Fighting the pain with everything that she had in her, she rolled over onto her back. Her eyes looked up to see Adam moving towards her with the bat in his hand.

"It is time that we shut you up for good." Adam said, raising the bat up in the air. "Goodbye, Emma."

Without warning, she watched his body get knocked down to the side. She looked to his face, and found him out cold. Her eyes looked back up, and fell upon an elderly woman with a round face, curly white hair, and round glasses on her face.

"I believe that will shut his trap." Betty said. Looking down to Emma, she knelt beside her with a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Y-yeah." Emma looked at her out of surprise and wonder. "Are you...Betty?"

"The one and only." She dusted her hands as she stood up. Her hands straightened out her black leather jacket that was over a white tee shirt. "Well...I am going to get a broom, and take care of the glass." Her small frame moved into the kitchen with the sounds of her black leather boots hitting the floor as she walked with her denim jeans hanging off her a bit.

She pulled her eyes away from her. Looking up, Emma discovered Mark there, holding his hand out for her to take. Sliding her hand into his, she let out a soft breath as she was pulled to her feet and into his strong arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Fifteen

Moving over towards the sectional, Emma eased herself down onto it with herself beside Mark. She cringed slightly as she rest her back against the fabric of the seat. A soft gasp left her mouth from the feeling of the sore spot in her back touching something.

"Emma," Mark asked, "do you need to go to the hospital?" His voice had concern for her dripping from it. He wanted nothing more than to make sure that she wasn't more hurt that she already was. "If you want me to take you-"

"I will be okay, Mark." She said. Emma managed to calm her pain down a bit. She turned her head, and looked at him, gazing back into his eyes. "I don't believe that any bones in my back are broken."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure." Her heart broke at seeing the look of disappointment starting to creep across his face. _Oh no...don't look at me like that, Mark. This is not your fault. You did not hit me in the back with the baseball bat. This is not your fault._ She reached up with one of her hands, and cupped a side of her face from where she sat. "Please don't blame yourself for this, Mark."

"How can I not?" He took a hold of her hand while his eyes remained firm in their lock with her. "They placed their hands on you, and hurt you before I could do anything to stop it from happening to you."

"You didn't plan on them doing anything, Mark." Emma did her best to get it through his head that this was not his doing. "They are the ones who hurt me, Mark. You didn't do a damn thing to me."

"Even though I didn't do anything...you should have stayed back. You should have stayed out of the fight."

"Mark, I am not about to let you get hurt when I can do something to help."

"But-"

"No buts, Mark."Her voice took on a much more serious tone to it. Making her point crystal clear, she used her free hand to press down on top of his hand that was holding her other one. "If they do anything like what they did to you again, I will see to it that I am standing right by your side, kicking the living shit out of them."

"I believe that you got a winner there, Mark."

Catching the sound of Betty's voice, Emma looked towards the front door. Her eyes found Betty to be sweeping the glass out the front door with a smirk on her face.

"It is about time that you got with a girl who can kick ass, and keep you in line." Resting the broom against the side of the front door, Betty looked at Emma and motioned her over. "If you will come upstairs with me, Emma, I will see about finding some clothes in the bags that I have brought for you to wear."

"Okay." She pushed up on the seat to get up. Her body tensed slightly from it and started to slip back down. Emma noticed herself being supported by her lover's strong arms. Moving into a standing position beside him, she threw him a carefree smile from where she stood. "Thank you, Mark."

"You are welcome." Grinning, he walked her over to Betty. "While you take her upstairs, Betty, I will run out to your car and the bags upstairs for you two girls to look through."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Undertaker." Betty replied.

_Undertaker? Why on earth is she calling him Undertaker?_ Emma pondered on the name that Betty used for Mark for a few moments, trying to figure out a reason for the name. Catching sight of her being ushered towards the stairs, she proceeded to walk in the direction that the elderly woman was motioning her to move in


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Sixteen

Moving up the staircase, Emma turned her full attention onto Betty. She wondered about the name that she referred Mark by, and found herself wanting to know more about it. "Betty?" She asked, politely. "There is something that I want to ask you."

"Ask away." Betty replied. "I am an open book, and I am not afraid to answer anything you want to know."

"Well, why did you call Mark that name just now?"

"You mean, Undertaker?

"Yeah." Reaching the top of the stairs, she walked into Mark's room with her, and sat down at the end of the bed. "I mean, I don't know why you called him that name. Is there a story behind it?"

"Yes." Moving beside Emma on the bed, Betty drew in a breath of air, and spoke in a soft, serious voice. "Emma, I call him that name is because before he became a bartender, he used to be an Undertaker."

Her eyes widened a bit more out of surprise at hearing the answer to her question. "You mean that he would bury people for a living?"

"That's right." She flashed her a friendly smile. "I met him through my brother who was running a funeral parlor that Mark worked for. It wasn't long that he was working there that he found a woman in the same situation that you are in with your ex-boyfriend and his cronie friends."

"Oh?" Her interest peaked a bit more from hearing of another woman that was dealing with the same problem that she was facing at the moment. "What happened to her?"

"Well, Mark was kind enough to bring her into his home for a day or two until he could find her a place to was on the second day that she took off from him, and went back to her ex-boyfriend."

Her eyes watched Betty look away from her with a look of sadness moving onto her face. _I believe I know what is the conclusion of the story, but I am going to go ahead and ask just to make sure._ Drawing in a short breath, Emma released it as she spoke in a soft, sincere tone. "What happened to her, Betty?"

"Unfortunately," Betty answered, "the girl didn't make it. Her ex-boyfriend got drunk that very night, and beat her to death with a crowbar before he shot himself in the head with a forty-five." Moving to her feet, she went to a spot in the room. Her back pressed against a wall as a soft breath left her mouth. "After that day, Mark left the funeral business behind, and became a bartender." She bowed her head and looked down towards her feet. "He had told me something the last day that he left the funeral business behind."

"What's that, Betty?" Her body stiffened when she found her staring at a saddened expression embedded on her face.

"He told me that he didn't want to be around women after what happened that night, as well as with the last woman he dated. He doesn't like getting his heart-broken, Emma, and I am pretty sure that you are closer to him now than any woman has been."

Looking into her eyes, Emma knew that Betty meant every word that she was telling her. She felt that she was closer to Mark than she had been with other guys, and that there was a very special bond there. She kept her body on the bed in a seated position as her eyes watched her from where she stood. "I will never hurt him, Betty." Her voice took on a serious tone, displaying that she meant what she was saying. "I care for Mark too much to do something like those other women did. I promise you that."

"I know you won't hurt me."

Hearing Mark's deep voice calling out from the hallway, Emma turned her head. She looked to the doorway, and found him to be standing there with two black overnight bags on his shoulders. She watched him walk into the room and place the bags on the ground in front of her feet. "I mean it, Mark. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you in any way."

"It's okay, Emma." Mark said. Sitting down on the bed beside her, he took one of her hands in his, and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I know that you are nothing like the two women that I am sure Betty told you about. You are too good of a person to do something like that to me. I trust you...and I love you."

Her heart swelled up at hearing his words. With tears coming to her eyes, a bashful, happy smile moved on her face in his direction. "I love you too, Mark." Her voice lowered to a soft whisper. She released a giggle from her mouth as her lips pressed against his in a loving kiss.

"Okay, you two." Betty said, interrupting. "I believe that we have things to do around here." She walked to the open door of the room with her hands at her sides. "Emma needs to look through those clothes to find something to wear for the day, and Mark needs to remove some trash from the house in the forms of three assholes in the living room."

A chuckle left her mouth from hearing what Betty said. She nodded her head to her. "All right, Betty." She looked back to Mark as she listened to her leave the room. Her voice was all smiles while her hand held onto his. "I will pick something out, and meet you downstairs, Mark."

"As you wish, Emma."

Emma watched him walk out of the room with a smile on her face before she moved her eyes down towards the floor where the two bags were awaiting her inspection


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Seventeen

Kneeling in the floor, Emma brought one of the bags over, and unzipped it. _Let's see what Betty has for me to choose from in the means of clothes._ She pulled the sides of the bag back, and peered inside. Her eyes fell upon a really pretty, light pink bell sleeve top with a square neckline. She pulled it out of the bag, and smiled towards it. "I like this one." She said, softly. She draped the top over her arm and looked back inside the bag to see if there were any pants and skirts in it. Emma realized that the bag only had tops, bras, and panties in it. _I believe that the other bag will have something for me to wear in the form of bottoms._ Tossing the shirt to a spot, she pulled out a white strapless bra and a pair of white panties. She placed them with the top before she pulled the other bag over. Her hands opened the item up, giving her room to look in. Emma moved her hands among the pants and skirts that were in the bag, searching for the right item to wear.

"Emma," Mark asked, yelling up the stairs, "are you doing okay up there?"

"Yes, Mark." She called. Rising up to her feet, Emma looked outside of the room. She peered down the stairs, and found him to be standing there, looking up at her. "I just need to find some bottoms to wear with the top that I have picked out."

"That's good." Looking towards the door, he smiled. "I just need to see about taking care of some loose ends." He looked back up to her. "I will be waiting for you outside."

"Okay." She moved back into the room, and knelt by the second bag. Her eyes fell upon a pair of denim jeans that had flared bottoms to them. A smile moved across her face as she pulled them out, and laid them with the top, bra, and underwear. Emma found a pair of light pink slippers inside of the bag, and brought them out. _Looks like Betty came prepared today._ She moved over to the items she had laid out and placed the shoes down beside them. Removing her robe off of her body, Emma picked up her underwear and slid them on. She picked up her bra and slid the straps over her arms.

"Mark," Betty said, loudly, "I need you to come outside, and bring the god damn rope."

A burst of laughter escaped her mouth from the sound of Betty's voice. She snapped the bra into place, and reached down to the pants. Emma slipped each of her legs through the holes, and slid the waist of the pants up to her hip. Finding the jeans to fit her nicely, she zipped them up. Her eyes moved towards her top as her hands snapped the button on the pants.

"That is not how you tie things up, Mark! Let me do it!"

_I better get out there, and see what in the hell Betty is up to with Mark._ She picked up the top and moved it over herself. Slipping on the shoes, Emma walked out of the room, and started down the stairs. She reached the bottom, and stepped over the threshold of the front doorway.

"That is how you do it!"

Turning her eyes towards a direction, she found Warren, Johnathan and Adam tied to a tree. A loud burst of laughter escaped her mouth as she went to speak up to Betty. "What in the hell are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Well," Betty said, turning to her with a grin on her face, "we decided to leave these tied to this tree for the cops to come find, and take them in." She went up to her, and looked her up and down from where she stood. "You look amazing in that outfit, Emma. You are going to knock Mark's socks off of his feet."

"Thanks, Betty." Looking down at herself, she looked back to her with a smile on her face. "I hope that he likes what I am wearing."

"I love it."

Her body tightened up from the sudden sound of Mark's voice speaking up to her. Turning, Emma found him to be walking up to her, wearing a black tee-shirt, denim jeans, and black motorcycle boots. She noticed his hair to be tied back in a ponytail with a black bandana tied around his forehead. Emma smiles to him from where she stood before him. "You look nice as well, Mark."

"You look better than me." Mark replied. He chuckled to her as he placed one of his arms around her waist. "Ready to get out of here?"

"I sure am." Looking over to Betty, she watched her getting out a cellphone. A smile came to her face as she watched her. She pulled her eyes away, and went walking towards Mark's motorcycle with him by her side.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Eighteen

The sounds of the gravels crunching beneath her feet echoed to her ears. Walking towards Mark's motorcycle, Emma looked up to him. Her eyes fixated themselves upon him before she spoke up to him. "Mark," she asked, "where are you taking me to?"

"It is a surprise, Emma." Mark replied. He fashioned a smirk on his face. Walking up to his motorcycle, he turned towards her and smiled at her a bit more widely. "You are going to like where I am going to take you today."

_I can't stand not knowing things. It is killing me that he is not going to tell me where he is planning on taking me today. However...I know that it will be something that I will like since he has done so much for me already that I have liked from the start._ She nodded her head, and watched him climb on the motorcycle. "Okay, Mark. I trust that you have something planned out very special for us today."

"I have, and I know that you will like it."

Smiling, Emma looked over, and watched Betty lean against the driver side door of her pick up truck. "Betty, are you going to be okay here?"

"Of course!" Betty exclaimed. Her loud personality seeped into her voice as she spoke loudly. "You two get going, and enjoy the day."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I am going to hang around here until the cops show up to take these three morons to jail for what they have done. You get going, and don't worry about a little old woman. You two need to live your lives now, and not let a moment pass you by."

A bashful smile moved across her face as she looked at her. Emma liked Betty. She didn't have a chance to know her grandmother on either side of her parents' family since they both had passed away by the time she was born. Her eyes looked upon Betty as the grandmother that she had never had. Pulling her eyes away from her, and focused onto Mark.

"Come on, darling." Extending one of his hands to her, another charming smile moved across his face. His emerald-green eyes glistened in the sunlight streaming down upon them from where he was nestled. "It is time for us to get rolling."

Sliding her hand into his, Emma climbed on behind him on the motorcycle. She eased herself to sit towards the back of the black cushioned seat. Her feet moved up onto the foot pedals, positioning themselves outside of his feet this time. Her arms moved around his waist, and held on, tightly. "I wonder what the cops will think when they arrive here, and see Betty watching over Warren, Johnathan and Adam."

"I don't know, but I bet it will be pretty damn funny for the cops to find a little old woman leaning against a truck with three jackasses tied to a tree."

A giggle escaped her mouth from hearing what Mark said. Her ears caught the sound of him starting up the loud engine of the motorcycle. She glanced once more at Betty before her body tightened up due to the motorcycle going into motion. _I hope that she is going to be okay. I have this sinking feeling that something is going to happen to her while we are away. I hope that I am wrong about this, and that everything is going to be okay. _Pulling her eyes away, Emma looked ahead of where she was on the motorcycle, taking in the scenery.

"I will at least tell you that where we are going is not far away from the house." Mark said, breaking the short-lived silence. He spoke loud enough to where his voice could be heard over the roar of the engine. "It is a place that is very special to me, and I hope it is a place that will become a special place to you as well."

"Well," Emma said, loudly, "I am pretty sure that wherever it is, it be special to me because it will be a place that we both can share, and visit with one another." A burst of laughter escaped her mouth due to feeling Mark doing a wheeling on the motorcycle with her on the back of it. She managed to stop laughing after the motorcycle landed on the ground, and rolled on two wheels. Pressing a side of her face against his back, Emma watched the countryside roll on by as she was heading down the road with him on the back of his powerful motorcycle.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Nineteen

Feeling the motorcycle coming to a stop, Emma brought her head up from being pressed against Mark's back. She glanced around the area that she was in. _I am not sure about what Mark has planned for me to see. I only see woods around us._ She turned her eyes towards him, and watched him getting up first. "Mark," Emma asked, "where are we?"

"In the spot that I wanted to bring you too." Mark replied. He looked down at her and showed one of his hands to her. "Come on."

Emma took his hand, and rose up from the motorcycle. She held onto him as she walked towards the front of the motorcycle with him. Her eyes looked towards the direction that he was leading them in, and noticed a set of stone steps leading down the hill-side.

"I will go down in front of you, Emma." Moving in front of her, he kept a firm grip on her hand. "The steps are a little slippery, and you might fall down them." He looked at her over his shoulder, and flashed her a smirk. "If you get hurt on my watch, Betty will never let me live it down."

"I am pretty sure on that as well." Smiling, Emma moved down the stone steps behind him. Her fingers wrapped themselves around his, sliding them in between his. She took easy, slow steps down the slope, trying to prevent herself falling. Her eyes noticed how there were flower bushes going down the sides of the stairs with multi-colored flowers blooming from them. Wow. I have never seen flowers like this before. This is something new to me. Emma turned her eyes towards the back of Mark's head as she kept following him down the stone stairs. "Mark?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Were these flowers already here, or were they planted? I haven't seen these types of flowers before in town since I moved here."

"Well," Mark replied, "once I found the place that I am taking you to, I took the measures to make the spot as beautiful as I can. The flowers that you are looking at are known as Bon Hemps. When I was looking for bushes to plant, they seemed to be perfect for the scenery out here."

"They are certainly beautiful, Mark." Her eyes danced over the mixture of pink and yellow on the flowers. She continued to walk down the stairs with caution. Emma pulled her eyes away from the flowers after a few moments, and focused on Mark's back again.

"Here we are." Turning, Mark looked towards her with a look of content on his face. "Take a look, Emma."

Emma made her way around his tall frame, and stood beside him. Looking in the direction that he motioned her to look in, her eyes fell upon the breath-taking view of a lake nestled a few feet from them with a waterfall pouring down into it. _Oh my goodness! This is so beautiful! I had no idea that something this pretty was nestled outside of the city limits of Houston!_ _This beats any kind of surprise that Mark has given me so far!_ A childlike glow formed within her eyes as a carefree smile moved across her face. "This is incredible." She whispered. Her voice oozed awe and wonderment from it. Looking up to him, her smile grew a bit wider. "This place is like something out of a dream, Mark."

"I thought the same thing." Smiling, he led her closer to the lake. "When I came across this place, I had just got out of the last relationship I had been in. I was feeling really down on myself." He stopped them by the edge, and gazed out across the water. "It was when I found this place that I knew that I couldn't just give up on life."

"I am happy that you found a reason to keep going, Mark."

"There is actually another reason that I have found the need to keep on living."

"What is that, Mark?" She watched him turn to her with a look in his eyes that poured nothing but unconditional love. Her heart started to race a bit as she held his stare.

"That other reason...is you, Emma." Taking hold of her other hand, he grasped onto them within his large palms. His eyes gazed deeply into hers, letting down his wall. "Last night...I never thought that I would meet someone as sweet and wonderful as you are, Emma."

"Mark-"

"Let me finish. You completely blew me away when you waltzed into the bar with your other friends. Although they were there to hook up with one of the local bikers, you went there to just be there and relax." He looked towards her hands as a soft sigh escaped his mouth. "I had no intention of falling in love with someone ever again...but that has changed."

Her eyes fluttered a bit from hearing his words to her. _Is he going to ask me what I think he is going to? I believe that he is going to ask me to stay with him and perhaps be his girlfriend. I wonder if that is the case._ She drew in a breath of air as her eyes watched his look back towards her.

"I guess what I am trying to say is this." Moving to one knee, Mark kept a hold of her hands. He gazed up into her eyes with a hopeful smile on his face. "Emma, will you please stay with me...and give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

She found her heart nearly stopping at the question that he had proposed to her. Tears of happiness and joy started to fill her eyes to the brim. For a moment, no words could come out of her mouth. The feeling of someone caring for her with all of their heart started to overwhelm her a bit. Emma forced herself to nod her head up and down, quickly, as her voice escaped her mouth in a shaky tone. "Yes! Yes, I will stay with you." She shivered with excitement. Watching him move to his feet, she flung her arms around the back of his neck. Her grip tightened a bit once she felt his arms moving around the small of her back.

"I love you, Emma." Mark whispered.

"I-"

_Bang!_

The sound of a gun going off nearby broke her train of thought. She let go of Mark, and stepped away. _That sound like it came from...oh no. It couldn't have come from where Betty was!_ Panic started to fill her eyes as she looked up at Mark.

"That sounds like it came from the house." Realizing the gravity of the situation, he snatched her hand in one of his own, quickly. "We have to get back there, and make sure that Betty isn't hurt."

She hoped with all of her heart that Betty was okay and that the gun didn't go off where she believe it to have went off from. Holding onto his large hand, she ran towards the stone stairs as fast as her legs could take her.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Twenty

Moving up the stone steps, the sounds of her frantically thudding against their smooth texture echoed up to her ears. _I have to move fast. I can't allow myself to go slow at all. The need to get back to Mark's home, and make sure Betty was safe ate away at her._ She feared that something terrible had happened to the kind old woman that had shown her nothing but kindness and warmth. Reaching the top, Emma wasted little time in getting on the motorcycle. She watched him move in front of her before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hang on, Emma!" Mark shouted. With a flick of the wrist, he revved the engine of the motorcycle up in a few seconds. "We are going back to the house a hell of a lot quicker than we did when we came here."

"I got no problem with that, Mark." Her arms tightened around his waist. Holding on for dear life, Emma jerked a bit on the back of the motorcycle from Mark spinning it around to face the direction they had come from. She tightened her eyes as a gust of wind came flying back, and hitting her hard in the face. _Oh please be okay, Better. Don't be hurt. I don't think I could live with myself if they hurt you._ Her eyes opened up, and looked down the road ahead. "I hope that we are not going to be too late, Mark."

"I am sure that we will get there in time to stop anything from happening or has happened." Speaking loudly over the engine, he took one of his hands off the handle bars, and rubbed the top of her hands, gently. "It is going to be okay, Emma. I am sure that Betty is okay, and that nothing is wrong."

"I hope so, Mark. I really hope so." She felt him take his hand away. Her arms remained tightened around his waist, unwilling to let go of him for a moment. "I don't think that I could handle it if they had gotten loose and done something to her while we were away."

"Oh trust me, Emma." Mark said. His voice took on a more demonic tone, expressing the seriousness of the situation. "If either one of those pencil neck geeks have put their hands on that kind old woman that is hard as nails, I will see to it that they get the ass kicking of a lifetime that they should have been given when they were little kids."

A faint smile came to her face at hearing his response to her. _He is right on that one. Warren's parents made his life so easy for him, and gave him whatever he wanted. That is probably why he thinks that he can hurt me, and nothing happen to him._ Moving her eyes away from him, Emma looked towards the direction of the road to his home. She gazed upon the site of Warren, Johnathan and Adam pulling out onto the road in front of them, and speeding down the way. Her fear started to rise to the surface once more from seeing them. She waited for Mark to stop the motorcycle at the road to his home before her body moved off of it.

"Those god damn assholes!" Mark shouted. Reaching into his pocket on his jeans, he brought out a black flip phone. "I am going to see where in the hell the damn cops are!"

Turning her eyes towards the gravel road, Emma looked up it. She noticed the form of someone laying on the ground in front of his home. _Oh no...It can't be..._ Her body rushed up the driveway, moving as fast as her legs could take her. "Betty?" She asked, shouting out to her. Her voice screamed out to her, wanting to know if it was her. She pumped her hands at her sides, pushing her as hard as she could. Her eyes focused in on the fallen form before her eyes. "Betty!" Dropping to her knees, Emma turned the person over, and found it to be Betty.

"Those god damn punks got the better hand of me." Betty said, growling. "I swear, I am going to make them pay for this!"

Looking down, Emma noticed where Betty had been shot in one of calves. Her anger started to surface from finding her to be hurt. She looked back down the road to see Mark driving up on his motorcycle, and park it. "Mark," Emma said, frantically, "Betty's hurt! She has been shot in the leg. We need to get her inside of the house right now!"

"Oh I am not hurt." She grunted a bit as she tried to sit herself up on the ground. "It is just a little scratch." She went to stand up on her own despite the amount of pain that she was in at the moment. "You two don't need to worry about a little old woman like me."

"Betty, I am not going to walk away from you. You have helped me. So, I am returning the favor to you." Taking a breath, Emma rose up, and got a hold of one of her arms. She draped her arm over her shoulder after she knelt beside her. She looked up, and found Mark on the other side of her doing the same thing. "Let's get her inside, and wait on the cops to get here."

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Mark replied. "Once they show up here, I am going to give those stupid, doughnut eating jerks a piece of my mind if I don't decide to stomp my boot up their ass."

A smile moved across her face from finding Mark's sense of humor at the moment to fit the situation perfectly. She focused on her strength, and assisted him in taking Betty's hurt body inside of his home to wait for help to arrive.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Twenty-One

Emma helped Mark bring Betty over to the large sectional, and eased her down onto the round, middle part of it. "Here we go, Betty." Emma whispered. She battled the panic inside of herself that wanted to come out in her soft tone. Her eyes focused upon the wound that could be seen on Betty's jeans. "I am going to check on your wound, Betty."

"I am going to be all right, Emma." Betty said, softly. She spoke through the obvious pain that she was in. "You don't need to be worried about this."

"You may think that I don't need to be worried about you, but I am." Moving down on her knees, she got the bottom of her jeans with her hands. Her finger tips wrapped around the fabric of the pant leg that the wound on was on, and rolled it up, slowly. _I can't move too fast. I don't want to cause her any more pain that she already is in at the moment._ Her eyes watched the jeans go up a bit more before they fell upon where a graze wound was upon her leg. A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth. "Thank god." She whispered. "You were only grazed by the bullet."

"That is only because I was shot at by some no good shooting bitch who came up the road by foot."

Her head snapped up at hearing what she said. One of her eyebrows cocked a bit from hearing what Betty said to her. "A woman shot at you, Betty?"

"Hell yeah a woman shot at me!" Moving her eyes over, she looked at Mark walking up to where she was sitting. Betty drew in a breath as he sat down near her with bandages in his hands. "I know the stupid bitch that decided to do this mess to me, and I want her ass kicked from now till doomsday."

"Who is she?" Mark asked. His need to know who was the culprit revealed itself in his deep, firm voice. "Who is the woman that did this to you, Betty?"

"Candy Johnson."

_Candy? My best friend Candy did this to Betty? How? Why?_ Disbelief crept itself across her face as she looked towards Betty from where she was on the floor. "Could you describe what she looked like for me, Betty? I have a feeling that I know who it is that you are talking about."

"Well," Betty replied, "she stood probably a little shorter than you are, Emma. She has blonde hair and blue eyes." She rolled her eyes a bit as she sighed. "Also, she had herself dressed up like she was trying to be a fake Holly Madison."

Emma jumped to her feet, and walked to a window. She rubbed her face a bit as she approached it. Knowing that her own friend was the reason for Betty's injury seemed to be too much for her. Her forehead pressed against the window's glass as she dropped her hands down. Tears started to fall from her knees, and her body begun to tremble at the discovery.

"Emma.." Mark said. Finding her highly distressed, he placed the bandages down on a spot, and walked up behind her. He eased one of his hands onto her shoulder, and turned her around. His eyes filled with pain at seeing her suffering. "It is going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay, Mark?!" Her anger came pouring out of her mouth in her already shaky tone. She blinked tears out of her eyes, sending them down her cheeks. "My best friend in the entire world is the one responsible for shooting Betty! I do not know why she would do something so vicious and mean to her, but I want to find out."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"I do." Nodding her head up and down, she sniffled the last bit of her tears and looked at him with a look of determination on her face. "I do know where she lives, and I know where more than likely she is going to be if she is hanging out with those three assholes now." Her ears caught the sound of police sirens moving up the road. Looking out the window, she noticed one patrol car flying up the driveway. "It seems that finally one showed up."

"I am going to get off this couch," Betty said, "and kick their ass for taking so fucking long."

Turning, Emma found Betty to have already wrapped the bandage up and tied it off. She walked up to her, and sat down beside her. "I think that you have done enough for today, Betty." One of her hands held her shoulder a bit, trying to calm her down. "Let Mark go outside, and take care of the cops. I will sit in here with you, and find something to watch on the television."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea to me."

A smile crept across her face from seeing the elderly woman like her idea. She glanced over towards Mark, and watched him nod his head to her on his way out the opened threshold of the front door.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Picking up the nearby remote control, Emma turned on Mark's flat screen tv that was embedded into the wall. She watched as a news channel popped up with a woman looking towards the camera.

"On Tonight's news," she said, "there was a gang of kids making fun of a statue in Houston, Texas, dressing it up to look like a clown."

"Oh come on!"

Catching Betty speaking in an annoyed voice, Emma turned her head towards her. She found her rolling her arms and doing arm waves at the television set. A smile danced across her face at seeing the elderly woman's reaction to what was on t.v. "What's wrong, Betty?" Emma asked, calmly. "Do you not like the news?"

"That's not the case at all, Emma." Betty replied. Lowering her hands to her lap, she focused her eyes solely on her. "I love watching the news. I think that there are some good topics that come up on it. However...a story about a group of kids having fun and calling it to be a form of hooliganism is just plain stupid."

"I can't disagree with you on that one. I will see if anything else is on." Looking back to the t.v., Emma hit a button on the remote. She discovered the following channel to be a shopping network channel. _I don't think so. Even I can't stand this channel. I wish that they would get rid of this garbage, and put something else on here for us to watch. I-_

_Ring_

Hearing the sound of Mark's house phone ringing, Emma glanced towards her elderly companion on the sofa. "I will let you take control of the remote, Betty." She handed it to her as she rose to a standing position. "I am going to go in the kitchen, and answer the phone."

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Looking towards her, a smirk danced across her face towards her direction. "Perhaps I can find a channel with some hot hunks doing some nude modeling."

A chuckle bursted from her mouth before she could stop it. The thought of Betty suggesting a channel that is similar to porn to watch made her laugh without mercy. She took a moment to gather her breath as her body moved into the kitchen. Walking over towards the phone, Emma grasped the receiver, and picked up from where it was nestled on the hook. "Hello." She said. Her voice took on a more polite, calm tone. "This is Emma Creek. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Hi Emma." a female voice said, softly. "It's Candy."

Emma's entire body froze from finding the other person on the other end of the line to be the very person who had shot at Betty. She took in a breath of air before words were able to come out of her mouth. "Hello Candy." Her eyes shot at Betty, finding her looking right at her after turning off the television set. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to explain myself."

"Well...start explaining, Candy." Emma's anger started to build up. She wanted to reach through the phone, and beat some sense into her friend for what she did to someone as kind and fun-loving as Betty is. "You shot at an elderly woman who happens to be my friend, and you also freed the assholes that were responsible for beating me up the other night in the parking lot of Mickey's Bar!"

"Emma, I did it for a very simple reason."

"Oh really? What is this very simple reason that you did this for?"

"Warren and I have been seeing each other for the last six months behind your back, and we are involved in a serious relationship now."

Her heart nearly stopped beating all together. _Oh no! Please tell me that I did not hear my best friend who I tell everything to, confess that she has screwed around with my abusive ex-boyfriend._ Using one of her hands to steady herself on the counter top in the kitchen, she drew in a breath of air, and released it with her words in a heated tone. "You mean to tell me...that you...my best friend in the entire world...has been having sex with my now ex-boyfriend? Is that what this is, Candy?"

"Yes. It is, Emma."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Her anger snapped through the surface. She was furious with her friend. "You are dating someone who was abusive to me, and you think that it is okay?! What the hell is wrong with you, Candy?!"

"Warren is not like that with me, Emma." Candy replied. She kept her voice soft and above a whisper over the phone. "He told me that he only hurts you because you are nothing more than a pathetic, weakling who can't defend herself."

_Oh this is on now! I am not having this stupid, conniving bitch tell me that I am nothing more than a pathetic weakling who deserves to be abused._ Her voice became much lower, and more fierce sounding as her hands gripped onto the marble counter top, tighter. "You listen here, you good for nothing bitch, I will show you who is the pathetic weakling around here that can't defend herself. You, Warren, and his three asshole friends are going to pay for what they have done."

"Emma, don't do anything stupid."

"Trust me, Candy. Kicking your ass like the way Warren kicked mine...is going to be the smartest and happiest thing in my life. Considered this your final notice." Slamming the phone down on the hook, Emma brushed her hair away from her face. She moved out of the kitchen with a heated stare on her face. "That little bitch is going to get it."

"Kick her ass for me, Emma!" Betty shouted, smiling.

She popped her knuckles as she made her way to the open doorway, and walked outside with the intention of finding her former her friend, and doing to her what Warren and his friends have done to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Storming outside of Mark's house, Emma started hauling ass over towards where his motorcycle was parked. She paid no attention to the cops driving past her down the road, or to Mark's hurried footsteps across the gravel driveway.

"Emma?" Mark asked. His voice became more frantic and confused as he raced towards her a bit more. "Emma, where are you going?"

"I am going to take care of a bitch named Candy." She growled. Her rage for her now former best friend was all that consumed her. Her body proceeded to move onto the bike when it was stopped by his hand grabbing her waist. Turned around, she looked up to him with a fierce glare.

"What does this have to do with Candy?" Confusion dripped from his voice. He didn't know what was going on at the moment. "One moment, you are fine in the house with Betty when I came out to talk to the cops, and now you are on the verge of killing your best-"

"She is not my friend anymore, Mark!" She allowed her rage to come out, completely. Her body trembled from it as she did her best to contain it. "I just got off the phone with her, and she told me that the only reason that she shot at Candy was that she has dated my ex-boyfriend for the last six months!"

"Wait a minute." He moved his hands onto his hips. His eyes took on a fierce look, matching the stare that was coming off of Emma in his direction. "You mean to tell me...that one of those bimbos from the bar last night...is dating the very man who tried to beat you to death in the parking lot in front of me?"

"Yes, Mark. That is exactly what I am telling you."

"That little whore!" He turned away from Emma and walked a few feet in a direction. His body paced the area a bit like a caged tiger about to pounce on the nearest victim that got too close to it. "I cannot believe that she would stoop so low as to do this to you behind your back, and not be woman enough to tell you to your face." Stopping, Mark focused his complete, undivided attention onto her. "Does she not realize that Warren will just start hitting her as well when he gets used to her?!"

"She told me that he has not laid one finger on her, and that he only hits me because I am a pathetic weakling that can't defend herself." She soon started to pace a bit as well. Without warning, Emma walked right up to a nearby tree, and drove her fist into it as hard as she could. She found the pain to not be bad at all. Her eyes looked at her hand, and found it to be okay, and not bleeding. After a moment, her hands begun to pound harder and harder into the tree, letting out her rage.

"Emma, stop."

Emma continued to punch the tree harder and harder. Her rage started to give away to sadness. She had been friends with Candy for such a long time. Finding out that the one person that she trusted more than anything in her entire life had cheated with her ex-boyfriend was too much to handle. Her fists started to slow down. She buried her face into the tree, and sobbed against it. "How could she..." She asked, whispering, "How could she do something like this?"

"Emma..." Mark whispered. Walking up to her, he placed his hands on her sides, gently, and turned her around. He gazed into her tear filled eyes. The fierce glare from his stare disappeared, and was replaced moments later with one that had an unconditional love for her there. "Emma, sometimes people do shit that we cannot change or figure out."

"I trusted her, Mark. I trusted her..."

"I know you trusted her, Emma, but she has shown that she cannot be trusted." He reached up towards her face, and brushed the tears out of her eyes. "If someone is so low enough that they will go behind your back, and sleep with the person that you were dating...they are not worth your time or effort anymore."

"Mark..." She let out a sigh in her voice. "Even though she is not worth these tears I am crying...I am going to make her pay for what she did to Betty. She deserves to get the living shit beaten out of her for what she did to that kind old woman inside your home."

"I agree with you on that." Letting out a breath, his eyes took on a fierce stare, matching the changing tone in his deep voice. "Do you know where she is staying at?"

Nodding her head, Emma drew in another breath of air before quickly exhaling it out as she spoke. "I know where she is staying at because I had to stay with her a few nights back. Since she has shown that she is dating Warren...she will more than likely be hiding out at his place, waiting for me to show up."

"In that case," Mark said, taking her hand, "we need to make a little stop by an old friend's house, and stock up on some stuff that you are going to need for this fight. If I know Warren, I know he will pull some dirty tricks."

She nodded her head up and down, giving her answer. Her eyes watched him get onto the motorcycle first before she slid on behind him. She looked back towards the house after wrapping her arms around his waist. Emma found Betty to be standing there, smiling at the two of them. "We will be back, Betty." Emma said, calling out to her. "We won't be gone long."

"I will be here waiting on you two." Betty replied. She smiled at them both as she leaned against a post on the front porch. "Make sure that you kick the living shit out of that whore for me."

"You got it, Betty." Smiling, her ears listened to the sound of him revving up the motorcycle. She looked away from Betty to the road before Mark and herself. Tightening her arms, Emma held on moments before she went flying down the road on the back of Mark's motorcycle.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

P.S. Glen Jacobs aka Kane makes a brief appearance in this chapter

Chapter Twenty-Four

With her arms securely around the waist of Mark's body, Emma looked on down the road that stretch out before her and him. She noticed how the trees and bushes seemed to fly past her in a blur. Her eyes moved back up towards Mark's face, and found him to be focused on driving at the moment instead of looking down at her. "Mark," Emma said, breaking the silence, "where exactly are we heading?"

"We are going to see my friend, Glen." Mark replied. He did his best to speak in his loud voice for her to hear him over the roar of the engine. He looked ahead of them down the long stretch of country road. "He will have the tools that we will need in order to fight off Candy, Warren, Johnathan, and Adam without getting hurt ourselves."

"We are not getting guns, are we?"

"Emma, I know that this may come as a surprise to you, but in times like these, we are going to need any kind of weapons that we can get our hands on." Reaching a four way intersection, Mark brought them to a stop, and glanced back at her. "Even though we might not have to use them, we still need to at least have a gun on each of us if Warren decides to bring one out."

"I am sure-"

"I know that you believe that he won't shoot at us, but look at what he has done to you already. Do you think that he will hold back from shooting either one of us at this point?"

_He is right...He is absolutely right. There is nothing to keep Warren back from using a gun on either myself or Mark. He will stop at nothing to make sure that I am miserable or that Mark loses me. _Nodding her head up and down, she gazed into his eyes. "No...There is no reason why Warren wouldn't shoot at either one of us."

"Than...do you have an issue with getting a gun?"

"No. I don't have an issue with that." Emma drew in another breath as he looked back to the road. She held onto him tightly as he went down the road with her nestled on the back of his motorcycle. Her eyes looked around the area, and noticed how they were getting much deeper into the wooded areas outside of the city limits of Houston, Texas. Looking up towards the sky, Emma found that the sky was getting darker. "I think that it is getting dark a little early, Mark."

"That is fine with me." Pulling off the main road, he went driving down a gravel road with her nestled on behind him. "I am not afraid of the dark. In fact...I thrive on darkness. It is the time of day where I feel most alive."

"I am in the same boat with you on that statement, Mark." Looking ahead, Emma noticed a log cabin to emerge from the thick trees at the end of the road that they were traveling on. She waited for him to park the motorcycle before her body climbed off of it. Her hands straightened out her top before brushing the hair away from her eyes.

"What do we have here?"

Catching the sound of a voice as deep as Mark's caught her off guard. She turned around, and looked towards the house. Her gaze fell upon a man that was just as tall as he was, but he had medium length dark brown hair in comparison to what Mark had. _Oh boy. This is not what I was expecting. I imagined that the person that we would be meeting with here would have been someone a little more...shorter, and from the city limits. I can tell this guy is definitely a backwoods type of person. _Fighting the growing fear within herself, she took in a breath of air, and looked towards his eyes. "Hello sir." Emma said, politely. "I'm Emma Creek."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." the man said. Walking off the porch, his denim jeans rubbed against his long, strong legs. The fabric of his black tee shirt clung to him a bit as he extended a hand in her direction. "My name is Glen Jacobs."

Taking his hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze as she shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jacobs."

"Call me Glen, darling."

"Don't even think about it, Glen."

Looking over her shoulder, Emma found Mark walking up beside her, and sliding one of his arms around her shoulders before her eyes made their way back towards Glen's direction.

"She is not single, and free for you to mingle with." Mark said. He spoke in a firm yet playful voice with him, trying to not come off too serious. "This is my woman."

"Shame." Chuckling, Glen motioned them towards the house. "Come on in you two. I got some dinner cooking on the-"

"Actually, Glen, this is not a personal call." Mark slipped away from Emma's side and went up to his friend. He let out a breath and locked his eyes with his. "There is a gang of 3 men and a woman who have beaten on Emma and also shot at Betty."

"Someone shot at Old Betty?!" Glen asked. He spoke with a confused, shock tone to his voice as he looked over towards Emma. "Is that the truth?"

"He is not fooling you, Glen." Emma replied, walking up. "My former best friend shot at Betty, but only grazed her. Betty is doing okay...but Mark and I came by in hopes that you could help us suit up for the confrontation with those four assholes."

"Of course I will. This way."

She watched Glen hurry towards the house before her eyes looked up towards Mark. "I think he has the hots for me, Mark."

"Don't worry about him, Emma." Mark slid an arm around her shoulder, and flashed her a coy smirk. "Glen tends to like the ladies before he finds out anything about them."

"Doesn't that usually get him into trouble?"

"All the time."

A chuckle escaped her mouth before she could stop it. Shaking her head, Emma proceeded towards the log cabin home with him at her side.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

P.S. Glen Jacobs AKA Kane is making an appearance in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Emma made her way inside of Glen's home with Mark at her side. She glanced around at the living room with her gaze. Her eyes noticed how the room had a woodsman touch to it that clashed with someone who had a love for motorcycles like Mark did. "I believe you two have a lot more in common than I first realized." Emma said, breaking the moment of silence.

"Why do you say that?" Mark asked.

She looked towards him, and cocked one of her eyebrows in his direction. "I don't think that you need to ask me that question when you can look around this room, and see what I am talking about." Her ears listened to him released a loud, deep chuckle from his mouth. Unable to control herself, she found herself to be laughing louder as well. Emma noticed how his laugh was very addicting, and easy to laugh along with as well.

"Okay, you two laughing hyenas."

Catching the sound of Glen's voice, Emma focused her attention on him. She discovered him to be holding a large, long wooden box in his big arms. Her eyes watched him ease it down onto a nearby coffee table before seeing him sit down onto the chair that was on the other side of it. "Glen," she asked, curiously, "what is in this thing?"

"Well, Emma," Glen replied, "I have put together all the items that Mark and you will need in your fight with the four assholes that have not only attacked you, but also attacked Betty."

Her eyes focused on the lid of the box. After a few moments, Emma waited for Glen to remove the lid before she stepped towards it. She peered inside the long piece of wood with Mark doing the same thing.

"First off, here is what you two will need more than likely." Reaching inside the box, he retrieved two knives and handed each of them to them. "Wear these on you were no one will be expecting you to have them."

She wrapped her fingers of her right hand around the knife, as well as the leather case the knife was strapped to. Kneeling, Emma worked the belt around her ankle and secured it into place. Her hands lifted her pant leg up, and over the top, keeping it hidden.

"Smart girl."

Emma moved to a standing position, and turned her attention back onto the wooden box in front of herself. She reached inside, and brought out what seemed to be a small silver pistol to her. "Um...what is this?"

"Now, these are what I am giving you two." He picked up the other gun. "These are nothing more than BB guns. I highly doubt that these idiots are going to have anything strong to take down you two." Handing the gun to Mark, he dusted his hands. "If you take a few shots at them with just these weapons, this will be enough to send them crying to their mommy and daddy."

A feeling of uneasiness crept into her mind. The thought of possessing any gun, especially a BB gun, made her nervous and anxious. Emma had a strong dislike for the use of guns, and did not want to ever touch one. Finding herself in a situation that she can't get out of, she knew deep down that she had to use it. Her hand tucked the gun in the back of her pants, and slipped her shirt over top of it.

"Those are the main weapons that you will need to use to take control of the situation." Closing the box, Glen made his way onto the porch, leading the way for them to follow. "Now, exactly where are you two heading?"

"We are going for 149 Henderson Avenue." Emma moved out onto the porch with Mark by her side. She looked to his friend as she exhaled a breath of air. "That's Warren's Address. The four will be there since they know that we are after them for what they have done to Mark, Betty and myself."

"I suggest taking the side right road back at the four way intersection. It will take you the back way to get to that address, and you will be able to approach the house without letting on that you are there to take care of business."

"Thanks Glen." Mark said. Showing one of his hands to him, he gave him a firm shake, matching the look in his eyes. "I knew I could count on you to help out Emma and myself in the situation that we are in at the moment."

"Don't worry about it." Looking towards Emma, Glen watched her approach the motorcycle from behind. A smirk moved across his face as he looked back towards his friend of many years. "In case you don't make it-"

"Shut up, Glen." He walked away from him as he listened to his friend's chuckle. His body came to a stop at his bike, and turned towards Emma's frame next to it. Placing a hand on one of her shoulders, Mark looked into her eyes, finding her to be a little nervous and scared. "Are you ready for this, Emma? There is no going back at this point. You can still go back to your old life."

"Mark...I don't have a life that doesn't have you in it." Emma spoke from her heart as her eyes possessed the same look. "Mark, before I met you, my life was boring and full of suffering at the hands of my ex-boyfriend. Now...I don't want to lose what I just found in you. I don't want to go back to my old life now if I wanted to."

"You ready then?"

"I am ready." Nodding her head, she watched him climb on the back before she got on behind him. Her arms linked themselves around his waist, holding on tightly. She looked towards the porch as he started up the motorcycle. Her head nodded to Glen waving them off before she looked ahead at the road that Mark was driving them to on his motorcycle.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Keeping her arms locked around Mark's waist, she turned her head towards the sky overhead. Her eyes watched the stars starting to make their appearance in the dark sky overhead. _The stars are always so beautiful in the night sky. Even though there are millions upon millions of stars in the heavens above, they are all different and they all shine brightly, showing who they are, and what they are doing. _A serene smile spread across her face. She brought her head back down, and pressed a side of her face against the back of Mark's shirt.

"How are you holding up back there, Emma?" Mark asked, calmly. He pulled them to the four way intersection, and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Still not having second thoughts about going in Warren's place, and taking care of business with me?"

"I am not about to miss kicking the asses of the men who have hurt me, but also beating the living hell out of my so-called friend, Candy." Her eyes poured out her honesty for what was coming out of her mouth. "I am going to make her pay for trying to shoot Betty, and take her life. I can't walk away from this without making sure that she pays for what she has done."

"I am feeling the same as well." Looking ahead, he turned the bike onto the road on the right. His hands gripped the handle bars of his motorcycle, tightly. Mark's eyes started to become more fierce and deadly. "Before this night is over, all four of those are going to understand why they don't mess with the Undertaker."

"They are also going to learn as well to not mess with someone who is not a pathetic weakling." Her rage for her ex-boyfriend, his friends, and her former best friend breathed into every pore of her body. She wanted nothing more than to ball her hands up into tight fists, and pounding them into the people who have caused her the most pain in her life. Her eyes looked on down the road, and noticed where Warren's two-story white house stood in the darkness. "There it is, Mark." She said, motioning with her head. "That's Warren's house."

"I will pull over here so they don't see us coming." Mark pulled off to the side of the road, and climbed off of his motorcycle. He looked towards her, and showed his hand to her. "Here, darling, I'll help you up from there."

She slipped her hand into his, and rose up from the motorcycle. A loving smile moved across her face as her eyes made contact with his. Looking up towards him, a soft breath escaped her mouth. "So...what is the plan?"

"We are going to sneak up to the front of the house," Mark replied, making sure that his gun was tucked into the back of his pants, "and I am going to kick the door in."

"Are you sure that you can do that?"

"Trust me, Emma. If I can take care of your ex and his jackass friends the other night at the bar...I can certainly knock down his front door with little to no trouble at all."

A soft chuckle escaped her mouth from catching what Mark's answer was to her question. _His sense of humor is so addicting. I love how he laughs. He makes me feel so much better about things when he laughs or makes a statement using his sense of humor._ Shaking her head, Emma moved to the side of the street that Warren's house was on with him. She followed him up the sidewalk, bending down.

"We have to be quiet now." Mark whispered. Reaching the opening to Warren's sidewalk that went up to the house, he looked over his shoulder to her. "We cannot let them know that we are here."

"Gotcha." Emma replied. She nodded her head up and down. Her eyes found him to be staying like that, looking at her with a look of longing there. "Mark-"

"Emma...if something happens to me in there-"

"Mark, nothing is going to-"

"If something happens to me in there or if the situation gets too hot to handle, I want you to get the hell out of here, and make a run for it." He reached with one of his hands, and caressed a side of her face with his finger tips. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Reaching up, she held his hand to a side of her face as she gazed into his eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me as long as we stick together, Mark. We are in this together, and we are going to walk out of his house together."

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled at him flashing her a wink before her body moved behind his towards the direction of the house. Emma straightened herself out on the other side of the door, and got herself ready for a fight.

"I can't believe that you actually dated that little twit." Candy said, loudly. Her voice echoed through the white wooden doors of the house to Emma's ears. "She is nothing but a waste of space."

A dark look started to form within her eyes. _Little twit huh? I will show you who the real twit is you sack of silicone! _She tightened her hands up into two fists, reading to hit something as hard as they could. Emma looked to him, and gave a single nod with her head. Once her eyes caught him kicking the door wide open, she rushed inside behind Mark.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Rushing inside of Warren's home with Mark leading the way, she moved herself into the large, open living room at his side. "Hello Candy." Emma spoke in a coy tone, matching the look on her face. "I see that you have invited some people over here for a party. Mind if we join in on the fun?"

"Yeah," Mark replied, smirking. I believe that we could have some serious fun with you four tonight."

"What the hell?!" Candy screamed. Her gaze first fell upon Mark standing in Warren's living room. She listened to the sounds of Warren, Johnathan and Adam hurrying into the living room through a side door as her eyes moved over to the right side of Mark. Widening her eyes in fear, she found herself looking right at her former friend in shock. "EMMA?!"

"Surprise, bitch." Emma said. Glaring at her ex-best friend, she took in her slutty outfit that consisted of a black halter top with her boobs about to pop out, black short shorts, and black flip flops on her feet. _I would have guessed as much. Since she is now out in the open about her affair with my ex-boyfriend, she feels the need to dress the part of a slut. _Shaking her head in disgust, Her eyes made their way back up to Candy's face, burning a hole right through her. "It is pay back time for what you did to Betty."

"You are not going to do anything."

"Oh really? I guess...I am going to have to prove you wrong." Keeping her attention solely on Candy, Emma ran between Johnathan and Adam, ducking under their arms that had extended out to knock her down. "This is for Betty!" She held her bent over position as she ran at her full steam, and speared her body down onto the kitchen floor. Her body slammed down on top of her foe's frame, driving her hard into the tile floor. Standing up, she got off of Candy, and looked down at her as she dusted her hands off in disgust.

"I didn't know...you could do that."

"So much for being a pathetic weakling, eh Candy?" Out of spite, she kicked her former friend right in the stomach. "That...was for me, you good for nothing whore of a friend." Her eyes watched her cringe in pain before she turned around. Catching sigh of Mark throwing Warren into a wall, Emma noticed Adam and Johnathan to be moving towards him from behind. Panic spread through all of her body. She couldn't let him get hurt no matter how much pain she would have to endure. Her love for him was too strong for her to allow him to get hurt. Running through the kitchen, Emma gained speed, and knocked them both down with a double clothesline. After their bodies had slammed into the ground, her body remained standing tall. Turning around, she looked down at the fallen men on the ground, holding the backs of their heads.

"Emma."

Emma snapped her head, in Mark's direction, and him looking at her as she gasped for air. "Yes, Mark?" she asked.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Mark asked, using an impressed tone. "You move like a naturally born wrestler."

"Well," she replied, "I have spent the last 15 years of my life watching wrestling, and I picked up a few tricks along the way." A smile started to spread across her face. She noticed Warren to be getting on his feet with a knife in his hand. _Oh no. He is going to put a knife in Mark's back. There is only one chance that I have to make sure that he does not hurt him. _Pulling in a breath of air, Emma pushed him out of the way. A gasp left her mouth due to the feeling of something sharp going into her midsection.

"Emma, no!" Mark cried out, looking back at her. "Emma!"

She looked down, and discovered the blade to be embedded in her midsection. Her eyes moved up from where she stood before her ex-boyfriend, and locked them within his stare.

"You know what, Emma?" Warren asked. He spoke in a cocky, out-of-breath tone while his hand remained on the black leather handle of his knife. "It is a shame that you are going to have to die. It could have worked out between the both of us."

"Actually, Warren, there is something you need to know." Reaching back with one of her hands, Emma slipped her BB gun from the back of her pants, and planted the nose of the gun right in the middle of his forehead. A dark look seeped into her eyes, expressing the fierce courage she had built up in preparation to face against him. "The only one that is going to die around here...is you." Her hand pulled on the trigger, and sent a BB pellet deep inside of his head. She watched his body fly back from her, and land on the ground with a thud. Lowering her hand down to her side, Emma dropped the gun onto the ground. The realization of the blade deep in her midsection started to come back to her. She wobbled a bit, and started to fall backwards. A soft gasp escaped her mouth from feeling herself falling back into a set of large arms. Emma looked up, and found him to be looking down at her. "Mark," she whispered, "the knife...is..."

"Hang on." Whispering, Mark wrapped one of his hands around the handle of the knife, and yanked it out of her body. He gathered her up into his strong arms, and moved to a standing position. "I am getting both of us out of here right now."

Nodding her head, Emma found her vision starting to become blurry. Her eyes looked up towards him moments before she started to slip into unconsciousness within his strong arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or having anything to do with the WWE or with the wrestlers mentioned in this fanfiction. I only wrote this for pure enjoyment of the sport and of its entertainers

Note: The Version of The Undertaker in this story is during his American Badass days.

P.S. Kane makes another guest appearance in this the final chapter of this story. No tears though. I plan to get right to work at another Undertaker fanfiction :)

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Slowly, Emma started to open up her eyes. Her round, dark brown pupils found the area around her to be white, and very blurry. _What the hell? Where am I? I hope I am not dead from that stab to the midsection by Warren. _She closed her eyes, and opened them back up. Her eyes noticed the vision to clearing up more, and the area around her was that of a white hospital room. _A hospital? I don't remember Mark bringing me to a hospital. _Pressing her hands against the white sheets of the hospital bed, Emma proceeded to sit herself up. A shot of pain went screaming through her body from the area where Warren had stabbed her. A loud gasp escaped her mouth before it could be stopped.

"Hang on, Miss Creek." A nurse said. Rushing up to her, the kind woman assisted her to sit up. She got an extra pillow at the foot of the bed, and moved it behind her as well. "How are we feeling at the moment?"

"Well, I feel like I have been run over by a mad truck, but I think that I will be fine for the most part." Emma put a smile on her face despite the amount of pain that she was in. "How long have I been out?"

"All night." The nurse picked up her clipboard, and went over to one of the machines. "It is a good thing that your boyfriend got you here when he did or otherwise you wouldn't be with us right now."

Her mind started to piece it together for her from where she was nestled on the bed. She recalled Warren pulling out the knife, and pushing Mark to the side so that way she could put herself in the way of the blade instead of letting Mark get stabbed in the back with it. Blinking her eyes, she snapped herself out of the daze that she was in, and looked back towards the woman. "So...how am I looking?"

"I believe that you will be able to leave today." Flashing her a friendly smile, the nurse held onto her clipboard as she walked towards the door to the room. "I will go talk with the doctors to make sure that you can."

"Thank you." Emma reached behind her, and straightened out the pillow that the nurse had been there to support her back.

"By the way...you have some visitors that have been waiting for you to wake up."

_Visitors? Who in the hell could it be to visit me in the hospital? I am sure that it is none of my friends since they all turned their backs on me like Candy did. _Watching, her eyes fell upon Betty coming into the room with a slight limp. A smile came to her face from discovering her to be walking towards her. "Betty..." Emma whispered, reaching out her arms.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Betty replied. Wrapping her arms around her, she gave Emma a gentle hug. "It has been a long night for us." She looked back to her with a cheerful grin. "You did a great job last night with those assholes and that bitch. Mark told me all about it."

"Thanks, Betty." Emma looked around her towards the doorway, and found Glen to be walking in with Mark at his side. A loving smile came to her face at seeing Mark walking up to the other side of the bed. Tears of happiness came to her eyes. "Mark..."

"It's all over." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her body. "We don't have to worry about them ever again." His arms slipped away from her, and moved back to his sides. "After I got you here, I called the police and told them what happened."

"And?"

"They are not going to press any charges." Glen said, interrupting the pair. "Since they attacked Betty, and they had attacked you as well, Emma, they viewed it as self defense. So, you two are not going to get in any sort of trouble. However...the same can't be said about the remaining members of the little group."

"What do you mean?" A look of confusion came to her face. Having been out cold, she was left in the dark about what had happened during her time she was unconscious. "What is going to happen to the rest of them?"

"Well," Mark said, sitting himself down beside her on the bed, "Candy is going to be spending a little bit of time in a women's jail facility for her part in attacking you, as well as attempting to kill Betty, and the other two stooges are going to be spending a pretty good amount of time as well in the county jail."

"That sounds fair enough with me." Emma smiled to Mark. She looked towards Betty and Glen with the same smile. "At least we can return to our lives without having to worry about them harassing any one of us again."

"That's the truth." Betty said, smiling. She nudged Glen towards the door. "Let's head down to the vending machines...my treat."

Emma went to speak, but found Betty walking Glen out of the room, and closing the door behind them. _What in the hell is going on here? _She took a moment before her eyes found their way onto Mark. To her amazement, she found him to be holding a small, black velvet box in his hand. Her eyes moved back up to his face as her heart started to race a bit more. "Mark..."

"Since we are going to be a couple," Mark said, "I thought it would only be fair that I give you this." Opening up the box, he showed her a ring with a skull head on it, covered in white diamonds with two sapphire eyes. He smiled towards her as he took the ring out of the box. "May I have the honor of sliding this ring on your finger?"

"I thought you would never ask." She smiled as her eyes watched him slid the ring onto her finger. Her eyes danced over the ring before they returned to him. Emma softly cried as she kissed him on the lips. Her love for him poured out into the kiss, not holding back a single emotion for him. She pulled back and smiled up at him. "I love you, Mark."

"I love you so much, Emma." Smiling, he stood up, and pulled the covers off of her body. His strong arms picked her up out of the bed, and held her close to his chest. "Let's get the hell out of here, and get back to the house in Betty's truck."

"What? You didn't drive the bike?"

"If you think I am going to get on that bike with you wearing a hospital gown, you are really crazy."

"I'm crazy for you." A soft giggle escaped her mouth, mixing in with his deep chuckle. Sliding her arms around the back of his neck, Emma leaned in, and sealed him into one more tender kiss before pulling back. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and relaxed while he carried her out of the hospital room, and towards the front doors of the building.

The End


End file.
